Break Down - BOOK THREE!
by P.S. Alexanzondria
Summary: With things spiraling down around Lilith, and building up once more, her anxiety and insecurities seem to be getting the better of her. With graduate and an newborn army looming over her, will her magic spiral out of control? Can Jasper help here, during these times? With the help of a few friends, things just might become good again. Rating T for cursing & suggestive implications.
1. Prologue

_**We're back with book three guys! Yay, I love eclipse because we get more smexy Jasper time in the move, and the Major isn't that bad. ^-^ Anyway! Thanks for sticking around, and on with the Prologue!**_

~Prologue~ "Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, And sorry I could not travel both And be one traveler, long I stood And looked down one as far as I could To where it bent in the undergrowth; Then took the other, as just as fair, And having perhaps the better claim, Because it was grassy and wanted wear; Though as for that the passing there Had worn the really the same, And both that morning equally lay In leaves no step had trodden black, Oh, I kept the first for another day! Yet knowing how way leads to way, I doubted if I should ever come back, I shall be telling this with a sigh Somewhere ages and ages hence; Two roads diverged in a wood, and I— I took the one less traveled by, And it has made all the difference." Written by Robert Frost in 1916, written in the author's point of view, about coming upon two choices, two decisions in life, and choosing between them. I never thought on decisions, that would effect my life to the extent they did, being with Jasper, interacting with Bella, just being around the supernatural world, the decisions were getting harder, and easier. Between all the secrets, that it turns out, Sheryl was keeping for the coven, Jennifer leaving, and Paul practically ignoring my existence since I was hospitalized, almost everything in my life has unraveled itself, making it easier to decided on what I want, how I want to live. I'm practically living with Jasper, either in the treehome we have, or at the Cullen's house, slowly but surely, my scars are fading, still rather prominent, and causing me to be insecure, but it seems that Jasper has made it a daily ritual of kissing each one, every morning. Things could not be better, but things could start to get worst, and worst, and that's what I am afraid of. What if things go wrong again? What if everything just turns to dust? It feels like everything I touch, turns to dust.

 _ **Aw, poor little Lily! I LOVE this poem by Robert Frost. Anyway, I promise that I will try not to write this book as terrible as the last! Stick around though!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**New Chapter! YAY! So, I got a laptop, bought and paid for it myself, so I may be slower at writing, but faster at updating. Oh well, we can do this! Warning: Talk of abortion, cheating, and Lilith punching a bitch. Enjoy!**_

 _Burning, boiling, it_ _ **hurts**_ _, god it hurts so bad! Why does it hurt so much? Aching, loneliness, echoing hollowly, absolute nothing. Where am I? Where is everyone? Have they abandoned me? Why?_ _ **Why? WHY?!**_ I burst up in the bed, gasping for air as sweat slickens my neck, my arms come up to rest my elbows on my knees, hands falling on my neck as I take deep breathes, tears pricking my eyes when the bedroom door flies open, and I look up in time for Jasper to land on the foot of the bed, reaching out a gentle hand to me, offering my to take it, or calm myself down. Foregoing his hand, I crawl across the bed, standing on my knees, I wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him as he rests a hand on the small of my back, holding me close as he cards the other hand through my long black hair. "What's wrong, darlin?" He asks, Jinx walks into the room, hopping up on her cat castle to watch us.

"I don't-" I start to shake in fear, as I take a deep breath. "I don't know yet. I'll find out before we leave for the ranch tomorrow." I look up at him, fear in my eyes as he nods, pressing his forehead to my own, causing comfort to flow into me.

"I love you." He states, as if to attempt to comfort me from whatever is bothering me, the sincerity and honest echos inside of me, and I nod to him.

"I love you too." I murmur, he presses a kiss to my lips before he pulls away.

"Why don't you get some more sleep? We've got an early day tomorrow." I lay back down, before glancing up at him.

"Will you lay with me?" I ask, causing him to nod softly.

"Just until you fall asleep." He states, rounding to the side of the bed, where he lays behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, he sweeps my hair from a my neck, pressing a kiss to the clammy skin there, he starts to hum as I look down at the scar on my hand, the feeling of loneliness slowly starts to swallow me, before my exhaustion hits me, full force, causing me to fall fast asleep. The next morning is a bit of a blur, I vaguely remember Esme making me breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon I _think_ , I remember Rosalie and Alice arguing about my outfit, and the boys leaving for a bit to hunt, but by noon, things have calmed down enough that I've managed to escape to Jasper and I's bedroom, which is now upstairs (Rosalie and Emmett were very excited about me moving in, they gave us their old room, not that vampires even _need_ bedrooms honestly).

" _Protege, locus iste!"_ I wave my hand, causing a gold shield flutter around the room, before fading as I kneel beside the bed, pulling out a large black chest, covered in blue and purple and green nail polish, which the designs are different protection runes against different creatures. Flipping the latches, I lift the lid as Jinx pokes her head over the bed, watching me as I pull out a few candles, a purple, a green, and an orange, before pulling out about two dozen vials out, and a few bronze and copper dishes, before I cross to the center of the room, laying my supplies out, and grabbing my grimoire, I place it beside the purple candle as I light all three candles, placing them in an upside down triangle, before start to mix herbs in the bronze dish, after murmuring a spell over the dish, I drop in a flaxseed, jumping back as the dish sparks, and goes up in a puff of smoke, before I look into it, finding the dark liquid shifting, changing into Jennifer, gasping as she runs down the a road, before some figure blurs out of nowhere, launching themselves at her, knocking her from the view, causing me to scream out, hands flying to my mouth.

"Lilith?" I look up to find Pandora standing before the bedroom door, her gentle green eyes tracing over my face, before she crosses the protection spell, walking over to kneel beside me, hand on my shoulder. "What is it, Lily?"

"J-Jennifer."I breath out, her eyes brighten with recognition.

"She's in danger?" She asks, causing me to nod.

"I think so." Alice is suddenly in the room, kneeling beside Pandora.

"Can you find her?" She asks.

"Yeah, with a tracking spell. There's something else though." They look at me. "It was another vampire, who attacked her." I warn, rage fills Alice's eyes as she nods, stalking out as I start to prepare a tracking spell, placing it over a crystal attached to an athame, I start to scry for Jennifer. It takes about twenty minutes, summoning one of her t-shirts, and an enhancement spell, before I can pinpoint she's in Orlando, Florida, in Tampa at that, causing me to jump up, cleaning my mess up, banishing the protection spell, before I move to the dresser in the corner of the room, that is holding my belongings, and I start to pull out clothes, tossing them on the bed.

"Darlin?" I look up, to find Jasper standing in the doorway. "You're bag's already packed for the trip, what's going on?" He asks.

"I'm not going. I can't go. I-I have to help Jennifer." I answer, crossing over to the closet, to grab a large backpack.

"What's going on with Jennifer?" He asks, crossing to me, hands around my forearms as he looks me in the eye. "Why do you have to help her?"

"I saw… something's after her. A vampire, I think… I just- I _have_ to go to her, I _have_ to help. I **swore** to her, that I would." I answer, pulling away to set to backpack on the bed beside my clothes, then cross over to the safe on the wall, which I open, pulling out my wallet, and six different vials of six different potions. Placing them on the bed, Jasper suddenly grabs my arm as I move towards the bathroom, spinning my towards him, where he grasps my face between his hands, gently.

"Darlin, _breathe_." He looks into my eyes, everything start to blur, before I start to suck in a breath, greedily, my eyes swimming with unshed tears as I look up at him.

" _Please_." I beg him. " _Please, don't stop me._ " He frowns as he pulls me tightly against him, arms around my waist as he tucks his face into my neck.

"I _wouldn't_ dream of it." He states, carding his fingers through my hair, before he pulls back. "I just want you to breath, calm down for a minute, and _think_. You need to call her, tell her what you saw, and let's get a head start on this vampire after her." I nod, pulling back to grab my cellphone from the bedside table, flipping it open as I dial Jennifer's number, pressing the phone to my ear as it rings.

" _Hello?_ " Jennifer answers, causing me to let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Jenni?" I ask.

" _Oh! Lily, what's wrong? Something the matter?_ " She asks, causing me to smile, shaking my head.

"I had a dream." She goes silent. "Are _you_ okay?" I ask.

" _Lily… I-I'm in trouble_." She breathes out.

"What happened? What's going on?!" I ask.

" _I'm so scared. H-He… He won't let me leave,_ _ **he won't let me out!**_ " She screams, causing me to look over at Jasper, worry building in the pit of my stomach.

"I did a tracking spell, I'm on my way." I state, grabbing my things, shoving them in my bag.

" _Don't drive. Don't fly. I won't think I'll be alive by the time you get here. Please,_ _ **please**_ _use the spell._ " I freeze, glancing at my grimoire sitting on the bed, beside my bag.

"Are you… Are you _sure_ that's a good idea, you know I'm not very good at transportation spells." I warn.

" _ **Please! He's coming!**_ " My heart jolts.

"I'll be there in two minutes, if even." I hang up, slinging the backpack on my back, and turn to Jasper. "We're using a transportation spell, the bastard's got her locked up." I tell him, he nods as I snatch up my grimoire, grabbing his hand, and bolting out of the room, down the stairs, and outside to the backyard, Jasper doesn't let go of my hand, at all as I flip open my grimoire. " _Lanuae!_ " The world around us lurches, filling with bright colors, bolts of lightning crack around us, before we land outside a hotel room, where a scream is heard. Without thinking, I kick in the door just in time to see Jennifer casting a shield, making a red eyed attacker bounce off of it, the attacker turns to me, glaring.

" **LILY!** " Jennifer cries, the side of her face is covered in blood, from the cut on her temple, and her arm is hanging limply by her side, presumably it's popped out of the socket, I bit back a growl as I reach into my pocket as the vampire slowly moves towards me, crouching as if to determine whether I am a threat or not, Jasper is wait outside for my signal. Just as the male vampire gets within a foot of me, I smash the paralysis potion vial at his feet, and glare at him.

" _Ossa disrumpam._ " I hiss out, his bright red eyes widen as one by one, with the sound of a sickening snap, his bones break, causing the vampire to crumple to the ground, his screams out in agony. " _Mortuus Caelum._ " I growl out, suddenly his eyes become glassy as death burns through his crumpled figure. " _Aeris ictu_!" The wind kicks up, shattering the dead vampire into dust, before it blows the pieces away, and I look up at Jennifer, crossing over to her as she drops the shield she raised. I reach for her, when my world tilts, heat invades every crevice of my body, and my eyes darken for a moment.

" _ **LILY!**_ " I hear Jennifer cry out, I vaguely feel the icy arms around me as I for myself back onto my feet, pressing a hand to my forehead.

"I'm _**fine**_." I hiss out.

"You are _not!_ You used too much magic!" Jennifer states, causing me to shake my head.

"I'm _**fine.**_ " I repeat as the black fades from my eyes, I look up at the hand around my waist, finding Jasper standing there, before I look at Jennifer as I pull out a vial. "Here." I shove it into her hands, she looks at it, before uncorking it, and downing it, a sudden ripple of green surrounds her, before the cut on her temple heals over, leaving just a scar, and her arms shifts back into place without any pain, and her green eyes brighten considerably, a sign that her magic has been replenished. " _Let's go_ , before someone comes to investigate." I murmur, shakily making my way towards the door, Jasper hooks his arm under my legs, and wraps one around my shoulders, lifting me princess-style, carrying me outside, where Jennifer casts another teleportation spell.

Landing in the backyard, once more, Alice is beside us at once, Pandora following momentarily behind her as Jasper sets me down, my world only slightly tilts as he keeps his arm around my waist, I grip his shirt as I close my eyes, opening them a moment later. "She needs to rest, she over used her magic, and she's really sick now." Jennifer warns, I look up to see Jasper nod, before I am in his arms, and he's running upstairs as I bury my head in his chest, nausea building as he sets me on the bed. Kicking off my boots, I turn on my side, curling up around my pillow as I close my eyes, registering that Jasper is laying beside me, his fingers carding through my hair, and his fingers caressing my clammy forehead.

"You know you can't use you magic for everything, so why are you so dependent on it?" He asks.

"If I have it, I should at least use it." I murmur, rolling over to bury my head in his chest, exhaustion washing over me in waves, whether from my use of magic, or Jasper's abilities, I don't know, but I just let it wash over me, and before I can open my eyes once more, I'm fast asleep.

~Rainn POV~

Standing outside of Seth's house, I chew on my pinky nail, debating on ringing the buzzer or not, my stomach clenches with nerves, when the door opens, Seth hopping down the front stairs, pausing when he spots me, his eyes on my face as I look down, glancing up at him through my eyelashes, feeling immensely shy. "We should talk." I state.

"Oh, should we?" I flinch at his angry voice, before he rakes a hand through his short hair, sighing as he cross over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I don't think there's much to talk about, do you? Except maybe for you to tell me, why you've been avoiding me for months, now." He tucks a hand into my hair, thumb stroking my cheek.

"You'll get mad." I state.

"I promise, I won't." He answers.

"I...I am afraid." I murmur, looking up at him, his warm chocolate eyes are searching my pure white ones. "I am terrified, that you only love me, because of this connection. That, if I were to leave… maybe we'd lose this connection, and you'd hate me." I explain.

"That's ridiculous! You could've talked to me about this." Seth presses a kiss to my lips, causing me to stiffen, before I close my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him back softly, before we pull away. "I liked you, _before_ I imprinted! The imprintation isn't something that is forced upon people, you know." He smiles at me, my face is flushed with heat.

"I-uh...I do-" I stammer.

"Nice going, Seth. You broke your girlfriend." Leah's voice causes Seth and I to jump apart, looking up at her in surprise, she smiles at me as Seth glares at her.

"Go away, Leah. She's not my girlfriend, yet." Seth growls at her, the word "yet" makes me flush, before I can say something though, Leah beats me to the punch.

"You need to move faster, then, because kissing someone before asking them out? That's a little ridiculous." Leah points out, my eyes widen, before I blink at her rapidly, Seth opens and closes his mouth, before looking over at me, then back at his sister, before turning to me once more.

"I-I-I didn't think about it!" Seth bursts out, I slowly step back, lifting my hands as they both look at me, I can feel my heart hammering, and confusion in my chest, everything sways as I turn, racing into the treeline, getting further into a certain point, where I transform, I can hear Seth screaming out my name as I take off running, my head spinning and thoughts bombarding me as I keep going, keep running, unable to stop.

~Lilith POV~

Climbing out of the Jaguar, my bag slung over my shoulder, Jennifer climbs out of the backseat, Jasper walks over to my side, wrapping arm around my waist, and one around Jennifer's shoulder, the three of us starting towards Bella and Edward, who are with Tyler, Eric, Jessica, Angela, and Mike, Mike and Jessica, Eric and Tyler all look displeased as we stop beside Bella and Edward. "Morning, guys." I greet Bella and Edward.

"Hey, it's… Jennifer, right?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah." Jennifer nods.

"Is it true you were gone, because you got knocked up by your sister's boyfriend, and went to get an abortion?" My jaw drops at Jessica's nasty question, everyone stares at her.

"No, is it true you've slept with the entire football team?" Jennifer counters, eyes narrowed as Jessica stares.

"No. Is it true the reason why Lilith was in a coma, because Jasper beat her half to death." Jessica inquires.

"We're _right_ here!" I snarl.

"No. She was mauled by a wolf." Jennifer answers.

"Come on, let's go." Jasper steers us away, when I hear Jessica giggle.

"What a slut!" She whispers loudly, causing me to clench my fist, ducking under Jasper's grasp, crossing over to Jessica, I pat her on the shoulder, causing her to turn, causing me to reel my fist back, sucker punching her straight in the face, causing her to go sprawling backwards across the ground.

" _ **Bitch.**_ " I spit at her, everyone stares as I start towards the car. "Jasper, take me home." I demand, climbing into the front seat, even he and Jennifer are staring, before they both react, racing towards the car, climbing in, we all take off down the street. Glaring out the window as the rain starts to barrel down around the car, my hand is clenching the armrest, when I feel someone grab my hand, squeezing it gently, causing me to look over to find Jasper looking over at me.

"Breath, just calm down darlin. It's gonna be alright." He smiles at me, softly as I nod, forcing out a soft smile.

"Sorry, but I've put up with her for two and a half years, the bitch deserves it." I state, causing him to smile as he nods, thumb sweeping across my fist as my eyes slip closed, resting my head against the back of my seat.

"We need a break." Jennifer suddenly states. "Something tells me, we should take one soon, all of us." I look at her in surprise, before I glance at Jasper.

"We were supposed to go to the farm for the weekend, why not go to Alaska instead?" Jasper asks, causing me to grin.

"Can I meet the Denali clan?" I ask curiously, causing him to tilts his head, eyes on the road.

"Hmm, yes, that sounds about right." He says, smiling over at me, causing me to beam.

"Great! I've been dying to meet another group of vampires, that don't want to kill me." I state, causing him to grimace, before we pull up to the house. "Can we cuddle?" I ask him as we walk inside, he lets out a laugh.

"Yes, we can cuddle. Why don't we turn on Beauty and the Beast?" He offers, causing me to hoot.

"I'll be… down in my room." Jennifer states, she had moved in with the Cullen's as well, once I had told her what happened with Sheryl and the spell, she's just as mad as I am. Alice and Pandora repurposed the garage,and moved out there, Edward moved into their old room, and Rosalie and Emmett moved into Edward's old room. Jasper lifts me into his arms, carrying me up to our room, causing me to laugh as he deposits me on the couch, popping Beauty and the Beast into the DVD player, and drops onto the couch behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist, resting a hand on my stomach, while I lay on his other arm, watching the movie start across the screen. Jinxaboo hops up onto the couch, curling into a ball against my stomach as well, purring as she falls fast asleep.

 _ **Okay, so first, I want to say- I have always wanted someone to punch Jessica, she's a bitch! Second, I really think I know where I want this book to go now. Anyway, next chapter needs 2 reviews to be posted! Read, Review, and enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**New Chappy Chapter! In this one, we get embarrassed Lily, and meeting the Denali coven (don't get too excited). Enjoy! ^-^**_

~Chapter Two~

My head jostles, eyes heavy in the backseat, I slump over to connect with a bulging shoulder, causing a quiet, yet roaring laugh to echo in the car, causing me to jump, blinking rapidly against the encroaching darkness. "Tired?" Emmett taunts as I yawn, stretching purposely to hit him in the face with my elbow, causing Emmett to wince playfully, before turning to Rosalie behind him. "Rose," He whines. "Lily hit me."

"You're a big boy, you can handle it." Rosalie answers as she shakes out her magazine, flipping to the next page as Emmett huffs.

"Can we stop soon, please, I need to stretch." Jennifer asks softly, from her seat behind my own, causing Esme to look back from the front, and she smiles.

"There is a restaurant up the road, we'll stop there to get you and Lilith something to eat." Carlisle answers from the driver's seat.

"You okay, darlin?" Jasper asks as I shift next to him, resting my head on his chest.

"Yeah, just tired, and Emmett's taking up so much room." I playfully glare at my pseudo brother. "Fatty."

"It's not fat, it's muscle." Emmett smirks, flexing so that his arm is in my face, causing me to wrinkle my nose, kicking him in the leg, causing his smirk to fall as he reaches over, musing up my hair causing me to bat at his hand.

"Jasper, tell him to stop." I whine, causing my soulmate to chuckle.

"Emmett, you need to stop messing with Lily, or I'm gonna have to kick your ass, _again_." Jasper states, causing Emmett to gape at him.

"Dude, you did _not_ kick my ass last time!" Emmett denies.

"Whatever makes you feel better about yourself." I state, causing Emmett to growl, crossing his arms in a pout. A few minutes later, Carlisle pulls the van, that we had rented, into a small dinner where everyone starts to pile out, Alice, Pandora, Rose, and Jennifer in the back, Jasper, Emmett, and myself in the middle, Esme and Carlisle in the front, Edward had opted to stay behind, not wanting to be away from Bella for long periods of time.

"You're riding in the middle with Jasper and I the rest of the way." I tell Jennifer, causing her to laugh.

"That's going to be interesting! Alice, Rose, Pandora, and Emmett smashed in the back." Jennifer laughs.

"Pandora can sit in the middle with us, let the vampires be uncomfortable." I puff my cheeks, causing Jasper to chuckle as he leans down, pressing a kiss to one, causing heat to invade my ivory skin.

"We'll talk about it, while you two eat." He wraps an arm around my waist, directing us inside the diner, where we sit at a large table, and a waitress scurries over, eyes bugging in surprise at my family's good looks.

"I-I'm Wendy, I'll be your server today. Wh-What can I get ya'll to drink?" She asks, a slight southern tint to her voice, she's got a fluffy golden red ponytail, freckles dotting her nose and cheeks, and bright green eyes.

"Six waters, two Sprites, and a Cherry Pepsi." Carlisle answers instantly, causing Wendy's hand to fly across the pad of paper in her hand, writing it down, before she drops nine menus on the table.

"I'll get ya'll that right away, please take your time with reading the menu." She states, causing me to beam as I lean against Jasper, who is resting an arm on the back of my chair.

"What're you guys gonna do?" I whisper to him.

"We'll push the food around, make it look like we ate most of it, and probably leave the rest." He states, causing me to nod as I open the menu, eyes scanning over the food, before my stomach growls, causing them each to let out a light laugh.

"You can order whatever you want, Lily." Esme says sweetly.

"Thank you." After we order, we eat quickly before filing out to the car as Esme and Carlisle pay, Rosalie wrestles Emmett into the backseat, before cutting off his escape by sitting beside him, then Alice scrambles in, pulling the seat up, letting Jasper into the far side, then myself, Jennifer, and finally Pandora, while Esme and Carlisle come out, climbing into the front seats, we start to drive again. Before long, my head falls against Jasper's chest, eyes fluttering weakly as he chuckles, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, rubbing the back over my neck softly, as I fall fast asleep. It is sometime later, when I jostle awake, realizing that we'd stopped, I vaguely feel myself being lifted, curling into the wall of chest against me, the rocking motion of being carried lulls me back to sleep.

 _Standing on the edge of a tall building, the wind whips my hair around my face as I look out, around me is a long drop. Taking a deep breath, I turn to step off, when the wind direction changes sharply, jostling me enough to where my arms windmill, balancing on one foot, turning as I lean too far backwards, a scream rips from my throat as I'm falling, wind whipping around me, everything is going by to fast, the ground seems to rush to meet me, and just before I connect..._ I jolt awake, sitting up sharply as I look around, my breathing ragged, confusion evident as Jasper flies up the stairs, appearing at my side in an instant, his arms around me as I rest my head on his chest, arms around his waist.

"Breath, darlin. Just breath, it was just a dream." He attempts to sooth, moving my arms from his waist, he sits on the edge of the bed, fingers carding through my hair as I breath in through my nose, and out through my mouth, repeatedly. "You alright?" He asks softly, causing me to nod, rubbing at my eyes tiredly.

"I'm fine, it was just a dream." I answer, causing him to sigh, leaning back to cup my face.

"What was it this time?" He asks softly.

"It was just one of those falling dreams." He raises an eyebrow at me, chuckling softly.

"I can't say I'm not surprised, that's oddly… normal, for you to have such a dream." He shakes his head, causing me to laugh, nodding.

"Right." I stretch my arms as he presses his forehead to mine, before I stand. "I need a human minute." I state, causing him to nod.

"Alright, take your human minute, darlin. I'll go make you breakfast." He walks over to me, cupping my cheek. "But, just so you know. Your morning breath has never bothered me." He smirks, pecking me on the lips, before disappearing as I blink, then shake my head as I grab my toiletries bag, crossing to the bathroom in the loft, closing the door behind me. ' _Well, it matters to me._ ' I think as I strip down to shower, before I dress in blue jeans, my combat boots, a green turtleneck with a black vest over it, before I brush out my long black hair, taking a green ribbon from my bag, I tie my hair up in a bun, then brush my teeth, placing studs in my ears, before I walk out of the room, starting down the stairs after place my bag on the bed. Entering the kitchen, Esme looks up from cutting up a tomato to smile at me, while Jasper turns from the fridge with a pitcher of orange juice in hand, Pandora and Jennifer as sitting at the table, Pandora is reading, while Jennifer is studying her grimoire. Dropping into the chair beside her, I pick a piece of toast off her plate, but she's too busy with her nose in her book to notice as I chew on the crispy bread.

"What're you reading, Jenni?" I ask, drawing her attention as she bites into an apple slice, Esme's been ecstatic to try vegetarian recipes since Jennifer moved in with them.

"I may have found a spell to undo Sheryl's deal with the demon, before it claims her life." She sees my look, causing her to frown. "Would you subject the others to going back into the systems? Especially, if they end up getting their powers then?" Her question gives me pause, imagining little Sam being thrown home to home, because he accidently sets something on fire, or Melody being separated from Mary, because nobody wants twins, let alone teen twins, causing me to sigh softly.

"What's needed?" I ask.

"We need mugwort, wolfsbane, a topaz, some horned toad skin, and three teaspoons of riverhorn." Jennifer answers, causing me to nod as I write out the list in my head.

"We should probably do this as soon as possible, the demon's already claimed Matthew." I state.

"It says a copper container is best, all we have to do, is pour it on something valuable to Sheryl, and she has to be able to destroy it, then the demon's deal will be broken." Jennifer explains as Esme sets a plate before me, it has an cheesy ham omelette, slices of tomatoes, a piece of buttered toast, and some sausage links on it. Jasper comes over, setting a glass of orange juice before me, placing a kiss on the crown of my head, before he sits down with his arm across the back over my chair, close enough that he's still touching me.

"This better work, otherwise we'll be wasting our magic." I state as I bite into my sausage link.

"It's got to." Jennifer says, lifting her head to look at me, her eyes falling on Jasper's arm around my seat. "Okay, that was cute at first, but now it's just odd."

"What?"I ask, confusion evident as Jennifer gapes at me.

"You don't even realize you're doing it, do you?" She states, before getting a goofy smile on her face. "It's like, you move, and he moves, wherever you two are, you're always touching, someway or another."

"What're you talking about?" Jasper asks in confusion as I shift so that I can lean forward, biting into my omelette, Jasper's hand rests on my back, causing me to smile softly.

"Like, right now!" Jennifer points to his hand. "Lily leans forward to get a bite, and Jasper, you unconsciously rested your hand on her back. You guys don't even realize you're doing it, do you?" Jennifer asks, causing Jasper and I to exchange looks, before Esme laughs softly at the counter.

"I just realized, you do do that." Esme smiles. "Like Edward and Bella."

"Is that bad?" I ask softly.

"Not exactly, you're just… in love." Jennifer states, causing me to blush brightly at someone else pointing it out, Jasper beams proudly as he rests a hand on my thigh, rubbing my leg gently as I look down, reaching out I guzzle my orange juice, before I stick a piece of bread in my mouth as Jennifer giggles.

"You know, Alice and I are the exact same." Pandora says, causing me to look up as she smiles softly at me. "It's not bad at all, in fact, Alice and I were just looking at rings last week. Maybe, that's something you and Jasper should do?" My eyes bug as I start to cough, choking on a piece of toast, Jasper hurriedly gets me more juice, while Jennifer pounds on my back, I swallow large gulps of the juice that Jasper got me, just before slamming the glass on the table, causing the plates to rattle, and gulp down air greedily.

"Rings?!" I touch the promise ring hanging from my neck, causing Jasper's gaze to follow it, before his eyes sparkle with something that can only be described as… love. "I mean, it's not that we haven't talked about marriage, and the like, but I just…" I frown. "I mean, we're not exactly- we…" I stammer over my words, before Pandora burst out laughing, her voice is light, like the twinkling of bells, her bright green eyes sparkling with mischief against her dark skin.

"It's alright, Lily. I mean, he's alright got one on you, so-" I cut her off, standing with my hands slammed on the table.

" _ **By the plot!**_ "I shout, causing them to each look at me in confusion. "It's a promise ring!" I can feel my cheeks burning as Emmett and Rosalie enter from outside, Alice twirling after them.

"What's going on here?" Emmett asks. "Are we embarrassing Lily today?"

"No!" I bark, causing the others to break out in laughter.

"Pandora brought up rings." Jennifer explains.

"Rings? So, we're talking wedding bells?" Emmett grins. "Jazz, you dog! Are you _that_ far into your relationship?" My eyes widen at Emmett's accusation, before even more heat presses on my cheeks.

" _ **No!**_ We are **not** that far! How would you-? Why would you?" I start to splutter while Jasper just beams, laughing as he watches my reaction. "You could _help_!" I cry out, my face is overwhelmingly hot, causing everyone to laugh again as I huff, stalking towards the front door.

"Lily, where are you going?!" Jennifer calls.

"Away from you _lunatics_!" I snarl, crossing the threshold as Carlisle starts up the steps to the cabin, he observes my face, before hurrying past, obviously not wanting to provoke me even more. "Unbelievable." I scoff as I shove my hands in my pockets, starting into the nearby woods, my boots crunching the snow as I attempt to lower both my blood pressure, and the heat in my face.

"Lily." I look up in time to find Jasper stepping within two feet of me, his expression is worried. "Are you really that upset?" He asks.

"I'm not upset with you, I'm upset with how easy they could get a rise out of me." I sigh, he wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"Is it that bad? Talking about marrying me?" He asks.

"No!" I gape, eyes wide at him as I take a step back. "No, not at all! I've never been opposed to the idea of marrying you but…" I look down as he sighs, lifting my face by my chin.

"I hate it when you do that. Don't _ever_ hang your head, you didn't do anything wrong." He presses a kiss to the corner of my mouth. "I understand how uncomfortable the subject makes you, but when it's just you and I, how do you feel?" He asks softly, I know he can feel how I feel, but I know that he wants me to say it.

"I _love_ you, being with you makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, and I hate feeling so lonely when we're apart, you make my heart thump, and my head swim, and it's hard to breath without you, it's like you're my air." I take a deep breath. "I love _you_ , I can never love anyone _but_ you, this way." I finish, looking up into his eyes, which are swimming with venomous, unshed tears, he pulls me tight against him, pressing his lips to mine passionately.

"I love you." He breathes out between kissing me, one hand tangles in his hair, the other is clenching his shirt as I kiss him back, the two of us attempting to pour every emotion towards each other, that we can, into this single kiss, as though we're desperate for each other, more so than we are for air. Breaking apart finally, I let out a ragged gasp, before taking a deep breath, my eyes landing on his crumpled shirt, the collar is a bit torn in our passion, causing me to let out a soft laugh.

"I tore your shirt." I state, causing him to chuckle, sweeping low enough to barely brush his lips against my own.

"I don't really care, it's not my favorite." He states, causing me to laugh again. "We should head back though, Tanya and her coven are at the cabin, they're dying to meet you." He reaches down, taking my hand in his own, before leading me back down the path with a smile on both of our lips. Once at the cabin, he opens the door, allowing me to duck under his arm, crossing into the living room where three blonde women, a dark haired man, and a dark hair woman are sitting with my family, everyone looks up as Jasper closes the door behind me, a sudden sense of shyness floods me.

"Ah, Jasper has returned with his mate." One of the blonde girls speaks, standing with a soft smile on her dusty pink lips. She's rather beautiful with long, curly, strawberry blonde hair and is 5'5" tall, her skin is a pink color under the usual vampire pallor, and her eyes are just a golden as the rest of my family's. "I am Tanya," She takes my hand in her own. "a pleasure to meet you." She says sweetly.

"Lilith." I breath out, one of the blondes jumps to her feet, hissing at me as my family moves to before me, Carlisle has a gentle hand out.

"You let her live?" The woman demands. "She killed Laurent!" This must be Irina, she was Laurent's mate.

"Laurent attempted to kill Bella and myself." I state calmly.

"I don't believe that! He wanted to be like us, to live in peace with humans, with me." She states, her eyes watering.

"Look, I'm sorry-" I reach out to her peacefully, but everyone seems to move at once, Irina lunges at me, before Jasper grabs her by the throat, slamming her into the nearest wall, the other members of the Denali coven freeze, Kate, being the last blonde it has to be, and Tanya are being held back by Emmett and Rosalie, while Carmen and Eleazar are crouched while Esme and Carlisle are before them, Alice is directly before myself, Jennifer is on my left, and Pandora is on my right in a second. "Jasper." His head snaps over to me, his teeth bared, eyes dark, evidence that it's the Major. "Major, let her go." He frowns, eyes going back to the golden haired, beautiful vampiress with her hands on his wrist, his grip is practically crushing her neck, I can even see cracks slowly starting to form. "Major, that's an _order_." I bark, causing him to snatch his hand back, dropping Irina to the floor, while Jasper's body goes ramrod straight, and I move carefully, over to Irina's side, bending down to help her to her feet. Her tearful golden eyes are on mine, surprise is evident, but the flick over to the other members of her coven, she looks at me with a frown, eyes hardening over with hate, before she disappears out the front door, the rest of her coven following behind.

"Well, that was certainly educational." Carlisle states.

"Did I cause trouble?"I ask fearfully.

"Nothing that time will not fix." Carlisle promises, before everyone slowly trickles out and about, doing their own thing as I walk over to Jasper, who is still the Major currently, I circle him slowly, frowning as I stand before him.

"That was dangerous, Major." I state, causing his eyes to flick down to my face, my disappointment in him is on my face. "You never attack your extended coven mates, even for me, understand?" I demand.

"Yes ma'am." He states.

"Good, I want one thing from you." He looks at me, ready to comply. "I want you to think before acting." I order.

"Yes ma'am." He nods.

"Right, now give me back Jasper, _now_." I order, I watch as Jasper's shoulders slacken, eyes brightening, and face relaxes as I reach up, pressing a hand to his cheek, he looks down at me as he frowns, turning my head every which way, checking me over for any bruises or damages, causing me to laugh. "I'm fine, my love." I state, his eyes widen at the new nickname, before he bends down, kissing me softly.

"That was reckless of me." He sighs.

"You cannot blame your instincts." I state, causing him to pause, before nodding at me. "I love you." I state, reaching up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you, darlin." He answers, meeting me halfway, before pulling back to grin at me. "I want to take you somewhere." My question is evidently on my face, cause he smirks at me. "It's a secret, just follow me." He orders, taking me by the wrist, leading me out the front door, back down the path to the woods. "I believe you're going to love it."

"Alright, I'm trusting you." I say, making my wariness clear in my voice.

"I'd _never_ steer you wrong." He vows, looking back at me. " _ **Never**_."

 _ **Whew! That was a certainly... interesting chapter, it soft of just wrote itself. Hehe! XD Anyway, two reviews for the next chapter, which I really think you're going to enjoy, particularly the ending. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**WhaaaaaAAAAaaat?! A New Chapter?! No way! Okay, so Jasper and Lily get into a fight in this one, I just felt the need to add something... It feels like their relationship has been too... easy-breezy for me. Anyway, they also make up in this chapter, so no worries there. There is also a little surprise! Enjoy!**_

~Chapter Three~

Standing before a large meadow, a river streaming through the middle of it, the sun is beating down through the branches, flowers are growing everywhere, Jasper lays beside me, arms around my waist as he inhales my scent from my hair, everything is calm compared to the storm a few hours before. I hold our hands out into a beam of sun, fingers interlocked as I rest my head on his chest, watching the sun glisten and glimmer across his skin. I'd never understand how uniquely Jasper and I differ, yet there isn't much about us that is that different, both of us are _immortal,_ yet his heart does not beat like my own, his skin is harder than the diamonds that seem embedded in it, and his diet is not like anything I've ever heard of, _yet_ I cannot help but find myself loving him with every fiber of my being. "What are you thinking?" He asks me, pulling me from my thoughts, to look up in his tawny eyes with curious cobalt eyes, before I smile at him.

"Thinking about our differences, and how much I love you, despite them." I answer, causing him to chuckle, leaning down to nuzzle my face, like a cat. "What're _you_ thinking about?"

"Hmm." He rolls over onto his back, pulling me with, causing a mix between a laugh and a yelp to slip out of my mouth he stops, I'm resting, one leg on either side of his waist as I sit up, crossing my arms to glare playfully at him. " _ **I**_ am thinking about this beautiful young woman in my lap, who's promise ring has been hanging from her neck, taunting me for almost two years." Had it been _that_ long?

"Oh? And why is my promise ring bothering you, _**this**_ time?" I ask softly, leaning over him with my hands in the grass on either side of his head. "Hmm?"

"Because, it's not… promise enough." He states, causing me to sit back, brow furrowing as he leans up on his elbows, a smirk twitches the corners of his lips.

"What do you mean?" I can't help the hurt tone in my voice.

"Also, I don't much care for your name." He pokes me in the nose, my face falls a bit more.

"What do you mean? What're you getting at?" I can feel myself getting angrier, trying not to let my emotions get ahead of me, I dig my fist into the dirt.

"I specifically dislike your _last_ name." He states, reaching up to tuck his hand around the chain holding the ring in his palm. "I think we should change it."

"What to?" I ask, confusion evident on my face, I can tell as he pulls me closer, placing his hand on the back of my neck.

"Whitlock." He answers, pressing his lips to mine, suddenly what he says clicks in my head, causing me to sit back, staring at him.

"What did you just say?" I ask, causing him to frown.

"Whitlock, you should change your last name to _Whitlock_." He sits up, shifting me around to hold me in his lap, before he digs around in his pocket, pulling out a black velvet box, and he squeezes the sides, causing it to flip open. "Marry me." He states, the ring sitting in the box is a

Tiffany Lucida diamond engagement ring, 2.56 carat E/VVS1, I stare at it, before I stand slowly, my legs shaking a bit as I press a hand to the back of my neck, before looking back at Jasper, who's sitting up, the box on the ground beside him, ring in hand.

"That's something we've barely talked about, Jasper." I take a deep breath, before I look over at him, he shifts again, placing the ring in the box from his hand, closing it before he stands, tucking the box away, crossing over to me, his arms wrap around my waist, before he pulls me against him.

"Is that a no?" He asks, his voice is soft, his face falls with depression, as I nod. "Any reason why?"

"Because, I'm just getting used to life as a witch? It's not even the end of Senior year? Because, my entire world seems to change every few months? Pick one, they're all pretty good to me." I answer, looking up at him with a sigh. "It's just not the time to be thinking about marriage, Jasper. We have _forever_ … Literally, we have forever." That seems to give him pause.

"Even immortal, your body is only as strong as another mortal's." He tilts my head up to look me in the eyes. "You could get sick, catch pneumonia, or get cancer. Your life could be ripped from you tomorrow, and what happens then? I'll be alone for eternity? I can't… I can't handle that, Lily, I can't lose you."

"What do you want from me, Jasper? Marriage is something I've _never_ even wanted, until I met you, but things have been hectic, changing, and I've been extraordinarily careful ever since I _met_ you, and even more careful since my powers came in! Do want to _change_ me? Is that it?!" I ask, causing him to take a large step back, eyes widening at my question.

"I told you, that's not something I will _ever_ force on you!" Jasper states.

"Really? Because, it _**sounds**_ like you are." I argue.

"That's fitting. Should we talk about forcing things upon people?!" He snaps.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I demand, causing him to let out a rude laugh, before I clench my fist.

"It's forceful to be _with_ you, to be around you, to breath the air you're in! Not just for me, but my entire _family_ , and it's not just you, it's Jennifer too!" He presses towards me.

"We don't _**have**_ to be together, Jasper. I turned you do for marriage, because I feel like I'm not ready! That doesn't mean that I want to _**break up**_!" I can feel tears burning my eyes. "Is that what you want?" He stares at me, absolutely silent for three whole minutes, before I nod in understanding. "Apparently." I walk past him towards the trail, starting down the path, I get halfway to the cabin when a figure comes out of nowhere, slamming me into a tree by my throat, causing me to cry out, grabbing the wrist of the hand around my throat, tears burning my eyes as I blink them away, an unfamiliar brunette man with red eyes is glaring at me.

" _ **Who are you**_? **Why do you smell so tantalizing**?!" He growls in my face, causing me to open my mouth to respond, when his growls. " _Shut up_!" He snarls as his grip tightens, my palm start to warm up, by the time he seems to realize it, his sleeve is smoking, he's hissing as he jumps back, causing me to drop to the ground, coughing as I press a hand to neck, sucking in a sharp breath as I scramble to my feet, the vampire glares at me. " _ **What the hell are you**_?!" He hisses, starting towards me as I stumble backwards, pressing towards the field once more. " _ **Tell me what you are!**_ " He roars, following me as I let out a frantic scream, all I seem to be able to do is scream, suddenly I trip over my feet, landing harshly on the ground.

" _ **JASPER!**_ " I scream, there is a blur over my head, slamming into the brunette vampire, the brunette vampire is flipped, pinned to the ground with Jasper snarling in his face, suddenly Carlisle breaks through the trees, Esme following shortly behind with Jennifer on her back, Alice and Pandora are shortly after, then Emmett and Rosalie.

"Jasper." He looks up at Carlisle's call, pausing when Carlisle slowly steps closer, frowning as he eyes the man that Jasper is pinning to the ground. "Garrett?" He asks, causing me to pause as I slowly move to sit up.

"What. Is. She?!" Garrett growls.

"My. _Mate_." Jasper hisses, slowly standing up as I cross to him, he lets up his grasp on Garrett as my hand lands on his elbow, Jasper whirls around, eyes burning as they glare down at me, my hand comes up to rest on his cheek, his eyes soften as he leans down, pressing his forehead to my own. "Are you okay?" He asks, causing me to give him a soft grin.

"Been better." I admit, causing him to nod, pressing a gentle hand to the marks on my neck, causing me to wince. "What is it with the neck? Everyone goes for the neck." I whine as Jasper's lips twitch into a smirk, he pulls away as we turn to find Garrett watching us. Jennifer jumps off Esme's back, brushing her blonde locks over her shoulder, and crosses over to me, reaching up to hover a hand over the skin on my throat. Her hand glows blue, the smell of oranges and cinnamon fills the small clearing, the change in smell means that her magic has changed, developed during her time away, before she pulls her hand away, the marks having vanished as I look up to find Garrett watching both my sister and I. I grab Jennifer's arm, pulling her to my side, before pushing her behind me, she looks at me in confusion, before her eyes land in Garrett, who's eyes land on Jennifer, before the two of them seem to freeze as Alice bounces forward, grabbing Jennifer by the hands, and bringing her forwards.

"Finally!" She chirps. "Garrett, this is Jennifer Jefferson, sister to Jason, Mary, Melody, Sam, Ricky, Angel, Winnie, Max, and Zeke Jefferson, daughter of Matthew and Sheryl Jefferson, coven mate and sister to Lilith Michaelson." Alice's long-winded introduction ends with a giggle. "You two, are _mates_!"

" _What?!_ " They bark out in unison, causing me to bite my bottom lip.

"Perhaps, we should take this back to the cabin?" Carlisle offers, Jennifer huffs as she loops her arm through my own, sticking her nose up as she escorts me past Garrett, Jasper follows behind us as he chuckles, the rest of the Cullens, and Garrett are following behind. Once at the cabin, Jasper and I break off from the others, to go down into the basement, once there, I lock the door as I cast a silencing spell, crossing to the middle of the homemade library, I take a seat in a chair, staring at Jasper with my arms crossed.

"I don't want to break up."He states, causing me to look down, tears burning in my eyes. "You know that I just don't want to lose you." He states, causing me to look at him.

"Everyone has anxiety, Jasper, but they don't let it get ahold of them, to control them to the point where they lose people!" I state, causing him to frown. "Thank you, though." He looks at me in confusion. "That's the second time today, that you've managed to save me from other vampires, without killing them."

"You don't have to thank me, darlin, it's my duty to protect you." He sighs, crossing from the door to my side, he kneels down to my side, caressing my cheek as he leans his forehead to my own. "I'm sorry." He murmurs. "I'm sorry you feel that I was pressuring you for marriage, that you felt that I wanted you to choose to be a vampire right now, I'm sorry about Irina and Garrett. _I'm sorry._ "

"I'm sorry for fighting." I state, causing him to let out a soft laugh. "But, what do I have to do, to _prove_ that I'm not going _**anywhere**_?"

"Nothing, darlin." He presses a kiss to my lips. "Nothing at all." He vows, pecking me on the nose, I giggle as I crinkle my nose, looking up into his eyes, noticing how dark they are now.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, drawing back to press a hand to his cheek, he just shakes his head, smiling at me.

"No, I'm fine." He promises, slowly standing as I do, he wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me against him as I tuck my head under his chin. "How about we go to dinner, tonight?"

"What?" I let out a laugh. "For a thing that doesn't eat, you sure go out a lot." I point out, causing him to chuckle.

"I don't have to eat, but _you_ do." He states, causing me to let out another laugh.

"No, I _**want**_ to eat Esme's cooking. I love whatever she makes!" I answer as we start back up the stairs, I banish the silencing spell just before we leave the room. Rounding into the living room, Jasper goes rigid as I freeze at the sight before me, Jennifer is standing with her head tilted, hands on her hips, glaring at Garrett from only two feet from his face, while Garrett, himself, stands looking stunned and slightly uninterested as he looks at my sister's face. " _ **Hey!**_ " Jennifer doesn't budge, but Garrett looks over at me with a frown, eyes darkened a bit, causing Jasper's arm to wrap around my waist. " _Jennifer_."

"Get fututam, perfide et-" She turns to look at me, muttering under her breath.

" **Jennifer!** " I hiss, causing her to frown. "If you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all." I state, causing her to frown.

"But, I-" I raise an eyebrow at her, causing her to nod.

"Let's try to get along." She states, her voice is monotone, causing him to look at her in surprise.

"Why would I need to get along with a human? You're nothing but food." He argues, causing me to sigh, shaking my head at him.

"Oh? Okay!" Jennifer leans up towards him, head tilted, neck visible. "Bite me. Drain me dry. Kill me. Watch how fast you're killed, cause baby, my blood is like dynamite." She warns.

"She's not kidding. Every witch has something in their body, that is different than a normal human's. For me, it's that my wounds heal quicker than a human, for Jennifer, it's that her blood is hotter than magma, it will burn you from the inside out." I state.

"Thank you, peanut gallery." Emmett states, causing me to glare at him, he crosses his arms, chuckling until he goes flying, causing him to scream as he flies into the wall.

"She's my sister, even if by adoption, she's still my family!" I state as he growls, climbing to my feet. "Jasper, we're going for a _walk_ , **now**." I shove open the side door walking out, Jasper following right behind me.

 _ **Wow, that took a lot out of me! I hate when they fight, I've actually written a lot of scenes where they've fought, but never published them, I don't like the idea of it. Anyway, two reviews for the next chapter! Read, Review, and Enjoy! ^-^**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Small new chapter used to press the story forwards, and start the third book- eventually. Anyway, enjoy!**_

~Chapter Four~

Standing in the kitchen, of Bella and Charlie's house, leaning against the doorway as Charlie attempts to cook noodles, my arms crossed over my chest, a smirk on my lips as he sticks a jar of tomato sauce in the microwave, which sparks and zaps, causing the fire alarm to go off, and Bella bursts down the stairs, rounding into the kitchen, eyes wide in alarm. "What're you doing?!" She cries, pressing towards the microwave, where she snatches the door open, pulling the sauce from the rotating plate while I burst out laughing, doubling over as I hold my stomach, tears welling in my eyes from my laughter, while Bella gives me an exasperated look, and Charlie's face turns red with embarrassment.

"I just wanted to cook dinner." Charlie grumbles, while I roll my eyes at him.

"I could've told you, that wasn't the right way to do it." I state, he glowers at me playfully.

"You couldn't have spoke up?" He demands, just as playful as I jump at the knock on the door.

"That's my ride." I state, walking over to hug Bella, who is currently attempting to save the noodles on the stove, before Charlie pats me on the shoulder.

"You're welcome here, anytime, Lily." I nod at him.

"I know, thank you Charlie." I pat him on the arm as well, heading over to the door, I snatch up my duffel bag, skipping down the steps to find Jasper leaning against his Jaguar, I can see Jennifer has taken to painting the roof of it with dark purple and navy blue flames, causing me to bite my lip, to hold back my smirk. "I leave for two days, and everything changes." I tease, causing him to laugh I drop my duffel bag beside him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and he leans down to press his forehead to my own, his arms automatically going to around my waist.

"Did you enjoy your stay with Bella?" He asks.

:You mean my stay on the floor, while she and Edward cuddled on the bed? Not really, no." He grimaces, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Well, why don't we get home, so you can yell at him?" He offers, causing me to beam.

"That sounds like a plan." Jasper opens my door, so that I can slide in as he snatches up my bag, setting it in the backseat, closing the door as he rounds to his side of the car, climbing into his seat, we back down the drive as I notice him smirking. "What're you smirking at?" I ask, causing him to look at me.

"Charlie seems to feel he's taken over the role of your dad. He doesn't like me, and doesn't like you leaving with me." Jasper answers, causing me to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, really?" He nods, causing me to frown. "That's not good, you know?"

"Why is that?" He asks.

"My family members have a history of dying, even my supposed family members." I state, causing him to sigh, reaching down, he grasps my hand in his, lift them to press a kiss to the back of my hand.

"Everything will be fine, you know that. Charlie's tough, he's the Chief of police, and he's got wolves and vampires to back him up. Not that he knows that, but it's for the best, don't you think? He cares for you, just as much as he does for Bella." I sigh as I sink down in my seat, glancing out the window while I cross my arms over my chest. "Okay, I'll drop it."

"I hate to think of this, but I need new clothes. My jeans are a bit snug from all of Esme's cooking, do you think Alice will take me to Seattle?" I ask.

" _No!_ " I jump at his sharp retort, looking over to find his hands are suddenly bone-white on their grip of the steering wheel, I blink as I look up at his face, his eyes have gone from ocher to charcoal in an instant.

"Jasper?" I ask, softly, his jaw sets as I frown. "Jasper?" No response, causing me sigh. "Major Whitlock!" I bark, causing his head to snap over to me. "Pull off to the side of the road, _**now**_." He follows my order, pulling off onto a heavily wooded area, where he parks the car, looking at me as I unbuckle my seatbelt, slipping over to his lap, my knees holding me over him, straddling his lap as his face is held between my hands. "Bring me back my Jasper." I press my forehead to his. "Bring him back to me, now." I notice Jasper's eyes are becoming lighter as his arms wrap around my waist, his eyes are on mine as I gently smile at him.

"I'm sorry, darlin. Your question, it took me by surprise." He reaches one hand up, caressing my face. "You don't know what's happening in Seattle, do you?" He asks, causing my brow to furrow in confusion, he pulls me closer, burying his head in my neck, inhaling my scent deeply as I frown.

"Jasper, what're you talking about?" I ask, my voice is extremely soft all of a sudden.

"There have been a spree of mass murders, the signatures aren't something human. They're… newborn." Jasper explains.

"Wait, like newborns- new vampires?" I ask, causing him to nod, face still buried in my face.

"Exactly. I don't want you any closer to that, then you have to be." He states, we pull apart as I nod.

"You don't have to worry about it. Maybe she'll take me to Portland? Olympia? Anywhere other than Port Angeles." He chuckles.

"I thought you didn't like shopping." He states.

"I like it when I need new clothing. If I have a need for clothing, might as well as go all out." I ask, causing him to laugh, full on laughing as I frown, leaning down to steal a kiss, before I crawl across to my seat, his laughter had died when I kissed him, now he's staring at me in surprise. "Let's go, I'm hungry." He laughs.

"Alright, Esme wants to try a new recipe tonight anyway." With that, Jasper starts us towards the house, when he pulls up outside, I hop out with my duffel in hand, crossing to the front door in a rush, causing Jasper to laugh as I step inside, dropping my bag to the floor as I spread my arms.

" _I'm home!_ "I chirp, causing Jasper to shake his head as Jennifer bursts from the living room, barreling me over with tears in her eyes. "Jenni? Jenni, what's wrong?" I ask, my voice is soft as she sniffles, I frown as I hold her close.

"Sheryl was in an accident!" She bawls.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" I ask, fear shoot through my veins.

"She's fine now, but…" Jennifer pulls back, her green eyes on my face. "it was that spell. We have to cast the counteracting spell, soon." She states, causing me to nod as I look over at Jasper, who nods.

"Okay, you go make sure that devil doesn't try anything else, while in the hospital, and I'll go get the potion ingredients." I state, she nods as she wipes at her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks as I grasp her face in between my hands. "Jenni, breath. She's going to be fine, we'll beat this bastard." I attempt to sooth her, when I hear footsteps behind me, turning in time to find Garrett, crimson eyes bright as he grips the doorframe, his eyes flick from Jasper, to myself, to Jennifer, who's sobbing in my arms, and his eyes suddenly darken in… anger?

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Jennifer is suddenly out of my arms, in Garrett's across the room. "Did someone hurt you? Who am I killing?" He demands, causing me to blink in surprise.

"Hey!"I bark, crossing over to them, I pull my sister into my arms, she hugs me around the waist. "A B conversation! C your way out of it, before D jumps over E, and Fs you up like a G!" I snarl, causing Jennifer to burst into tearful laughter, while Garrett just stares at me, confusion evident as I look down at my sister. "You need to be strong, okay? We have to get two others for this spell, if we do it with a full coven, that'd be better, but without Matthew, we don't have a full coven."

"And Jason, Sam, Ricky, Angel, and Winnie haven't gotten their powers yet." She answers, wiping at her tears again.

"Maybe…" I glance at Jasper, who tilts his head at me, before I glance back at Jennifer. "with Bella here, that would make twelve of us, a full coven."

"We can split off our magic for five minutes, grant it to the others, and… use that to cast the spell! Genius, Lily!" Jennifer grabs my hand, smiling at me. "Let's do this."

"Jasper, looks like we're going to India." I state, causing him to sigh as I meet his gaze, he nods as he zips down the hall, before appearing with the others, and a few bags for myself. "Jennifer, you'll have to explain, okay?" I ask softly, she nods as I cross over to Jasper, grabbing my jacket from his arm, shrugging it on as Jennifer starts to launch into the full story, while Jasper and I walk outside, climbing into the car, which he starts, taking off down the road towards the airport, my hand is clenched around his as I stare out the window. My heart throbs as tears gather in my eyes, thinking on the last words that I said to Sheryl, that I hated her hypocritical ways, that she's never allowed to speak to me again. I can feel anger, regret, and mournful feelings overwhelming me.

 _I should've_ _ **never**_ _said those things._ I think to myself. "Breath, darlin. It's gonna be alright." I look over to see Jasper staring at my face. "I promise you."

"Okay. I trust you." I answer, causing him to chuckle.

"That's good. If you didn't trust me, I'd be a terrible soulmate, wouldn't I?" He asks, causing me to laugh.

"Yes, you would." I nod, he smiles at me, lifting our hands to press a kiss to the back of mine.

"I love you." He states, the words still send a thrill down my back, tingles shooting through my body.

"I love you too." I answer, leaning into his side, my eyes slipping closed in the comfort that Jasper seems to emit, my heartbeat calms down enough that I can be completely relaxed, unconsciousness warps around me, dragging me down into complete bliss.

 _ **Just two more reviews, for a new chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Sorry it took so long, but it took a long time to get 2 reviews. Anyway, on with the story!_**

~Chapter Five~

Standing in the airport, after being in India for two days, to gather the ingredients that we needed, Jasper hurries over to me, beaming at me as he scoops up my bag from my grasp, pressing a kiss to my lips. "Happy to be home?" I tease.

"More than you know." He answers, the two of us hurry towards the door to the airport, climbing into the Jaguar in the parking lot, we start towards the house, before hurrying inside. Where Bella is sitting with Edward, Garrett is standing behind Jennifer, while Carlisle and the others sit in a circle around the room.

"Did you get the ingredients?" Jennifer asks.

"No, we were gone for two days for a vacation." I tease, crossing to the middle of the room, the set the bags on the floor.

"Jasper, may we speak a moment?" Carlisle asks, my mate moves away as the Jennifer joins me to remove the ingredients from the bag, setting the spell up in a hurry. I glance at Jasper, who is speaking with Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett, the four of them are speaking so quietly and quickly, that I can't catch any of the words they're saying. As soon as they're done, we start to cast the spell on Sheryl's wedding ring, the only thing that Jennifer could get.

* * *

Crossing the cafeteria at school, Alice, Jasper, Jennifer, and I sit beside Bella and Edward, while all of Bella's friends watch us warily, Jessica is glaring at me in particular, her eye had just stopped swelling last monday, having started to go down today. "I've decided to throw a party." Alice states.

"After all, how many times do we graduate from high school?" Jasper says, smirking as I press a hand to my mouth, muffling my laughter as Bella sighs.

"A party, at your guys' house? I've never seen your guys' house." Angela says.

"Nobody has." Jessica answers.

"Bella, Jennifer, and I have." I retort.

"Really, Alice, another party?" Edward asks.

"It'll be fun!" Alice promises.

"That's what you said about, the last one." Bella answers, everyone looks over at her, before Alice leans back, getting a far off look in her eye, telling me that she's paying attention to the future. "Hey, Angela, do you need any help with those?" Bella asks, reaching for one of the graduation invites before the shy girl as I glance up at Jasper, whose eyes are on my face, concern in his copper orbs. Just as the bell rings, Jasper pulls me to my feet, leaving our trays on the table, he rushes us out of the cafeteria, down the hall, and out the door towards the Jaguar, Jennifer is hurrying to follow behind us.

"Jasper? Jazz, what's wrong?" I manage to ask, my fear evident as my eyes land on his face, it's contorted with barely concealed rage as he pens the door to the car, pointing to the seat.

" _Get in_." He orders.

"What? No." I state, causing his copper eyes to burst with flames of anger, a hint of lust behind the anger.

" _Get. In. Lilith._ " He growls as I cross my arms, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not someone you can just order around, Jasper Whitlock, now tell me _what_ is going on!" I snarl back, causing his lip to curl in anger.

"You're not getting answers, until we're in private. Now, _**get in the damn car, darlin, before I throw you in!**_ " My eyes narrow at his threat, climbing in I wrench the door from his grip, slamming it shut, buckling in as I cross my arms over my chest, Jennifer slides into the backseat, buckling up as Jasper rounds to the driver's side, climbing in he starts the car, taking off down the road towards the house, but instead of all of us climbing out, he drops Jennifer off, before swerving around, whipping dirt up in a cloud, and taking off down the road as an uneasy, overly heavy silence hangs over our heads.

"We're in private." My statement causes him to jolt, as though forgetting I am here completely, looking over at me as the speedometer reaches 110, and we pass the town's welcome sign. "Where are we going?!" I demand.

"Somewhere safe." He answers, being vague on purpose.

" _Where_ is somewhere safe?" I look at him, as he turns away, eyes hard as they land on the road. "What is going on, my love?" He sighs, easing up on the accelerator as he pulls off to the side of the road, letting the car some to a crawling stop.

"I am taking you to a friend's, a couple of nomads that I trust in explicitly…" He looks down, hands clenching the steering wheel. "You'll stay there for a week, it's… it's for safety."

"Why won't you just _tell_ me what's going on?!" I ask, finally getting exasperated.

"Victoria is coming, sometime this week, and I won't let her touch you, let alone get within a state of you." Jasper answers.

"Now? Why now?" I ask, my voice comes out softly.

"Why else?" He asks.

"To kill Bella and I." I answer, looking down as his head snaps over to me as I let out a sigh. "I can _fight_. I'm not just any old Louise Lane, I can be Annie Oakley too." His lips quirk up at my references as he reaches over, stroking my cheek as his sighs, sounding resigned.

"I _know_ you want to fight, but I can't let you endanger yourself like that. Just, this time, let me take you somewhere _safe_." He asks, his ocher eyes smoldering with love as I frown, looking down for a moment, before an idea pops into my head.

"On two conditions." I state, holding up two fingers.

"I swear that they will be followed." He nods.

"First, and foremost: Be _safe_. Be **careful**. No being _**reckless**_." I pointedly look him in the eyes as he chuckles, then nods.

"Done. What's the second one?" He asks.

"I get to fight alongside the family, next time the need arises." I state, my tone of voice determines that this is not up for debate.

"No." He states.

"Then, I won't go. I will _walk_ back to Forks." I state, reaching for the door handle, to open the door, when the locks slide down, and into place. "These are my conditions, Jasper, take them or leave them." I can see his resolve is crumbling, like a cookie, before his relents with a sigh.

" _Fine_." He consents, causing me to beam, leaning back in my seat.

"You'll bring me my school work, and a bag of clothes, right?" I ask as he steers the car back into his lane, directing the car towards it's destination.

"Yes, I swear." He answers.

"And, my potion supplies?" He nods as I lean back into my seat, victoriously.

"You are lucky I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I smirk at him, causing him to groan, rolling his eyes.

"There will be no living with you now, will there?" He teases.

"Nope." I answer with a complacent smirk.

"I thought not." He chuckles.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

 ** _Well? What did you all think? I wanted to do something to shake things up a bit, can anyone guess where Jasper's taking Lilith? I think it's time for another insert! Leave a review with the words "_** **MYTHOLOGY ROCKS!** ** _" in all capitals, and the exclamation mark, and I will enter your usernames into the drawing. BTW, guess who comes back next chapter? Anyway 2 reviews for a new chapter! Read, Review, and Enjoy!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Guess who's back! Back again! :P Sorry for the_** ** _inactivity, I have not come up with an plausible excuse. XD_**

 ** _Anyway, Rainn making an appearance in this chapter! Yay!_**

~Rainn POV~

Standing at the edge of the woods, hidden behind a tall tree, I lean into the wood as I watch the figure on the shoreline, my pure white eyes narrowed in concentration. My shaggy black hair reaches past my hips now, it's course, and caked with dirt, from my travels, my jean shorts and blue tanktop are completely soaked from the rain that bombarded me when I reached town, and my nails are digging into the bark of the tree. Seth, _my_ imprint, _my_ packmate, is splashing around in the water, dressed in khaki shorts, a plaid vest with a hood on the back, with two girls his age, splashing around him, screaming and laughing together, causing my stomach to churn.

"Rainn?" I look behind me, finding Leah standing not far behind me, her arms are crossed over her chest, her lips drawn tight in a grimace, and yet her eyes are full of compassion, full of sympathy, as though she knows that it hurts, seeing my _imprint_ with some other girls.

"I-I'm sorry." I state, causing her to sigh, crossing over to me, she pulls me to her in a hug, combing a hand through my hair.

"He's upset, it's not your fault- He caught you off guard for one." She states, I nod as I hug her back, hot tears prickling my eyes. "He needs to grow up." She states, before we pull apart, she grabs me by my arm, tugging me from my place behind the tree towards her house, where she has me shower, giving me a pair of shorts and a bikini top, the bikini top has blue, white, red, and black stripes across it, then she brushes out my hair, trimming it neatly, before pulling it back into a ponytail. "Now," She directs me to the beach once more. "I want you to walk up to Seth, and say "remember me?" as heated as you can." She states, causing me to frown, biting my bottom lip.

"I don't like making a scene." I state, causing her to roll her eyes, tugging me towards the shoreline, where she sheds her sleeveless top, revealing a purple and black tankini top, and starts down the beach with me in tow.

"Hey _Seth!_ " At Leah's call, the girls look up, just as Seth turns, big grin on his face, which seems to vanish as soon as he spots me. "Remember Rainn?"

"Yeah," He crosses his arms over his chest. "yeah I do." He wades out of the water as I look down, rubbing my arm shyly as the girls follow him, pausing at the shoreline.

"Sethy!" One calls. "We were having fun!"

"Yeah, Sethy, come back!" The other girl calls, both a tanned with dark hair, almond eyes, long legs, and beautiful features. _Twins_.

"Oh yes, _Sethy_ , don't mind us. We just came here to swim." Leah hisses, venom seeming to drip from her words as I freeze beside her, feeling a chill creep down my back as the girls frown, turning back to the water as Seth comes to a stop before us, dripping from the water. "You have a _lot_ of nerve, Seth!" Leah hisses as I frown, feeling dread build up in me.

"Leah, _stop_." I beg, causing them both to look at me. "It's… Whatever, ya know." I let out a sigh, looking down. "Seth, you can date and hang out with whoever you want. Like I said, I don't want to bind either of us to this _instinct_ that we have." I turn on the balls of my feet, walking away as tears prickle my eyes once more, when a hand snatches up my wrist, spinning me around so that I can come face to face with a seething Seth.

"You need to look me in the eyes when you say stuff like that! Only _then_ would I _**ever**_ heed you!" He hisses, I turn my head away, to downcast my eyes, when he grabs me by my cheeks, pulling me face back up, his forehead coming to rest against mine. "I don't _**want**_ another girl, Rainn! I only want _**you**_! Don't you get that?!" I frown as I attempt to tug away from him. "Stop struggling against what is _natural!_ "

"What part of this is natural? What part of _any_ of this is natural? Tell me that!" I cry out, causing the girls to look over at us, before I can pull away, Seth plants his lips firmly against my own, the kiss is harsh and bruising, yet gentle and loving, he then pulls away.

"The part about _us_. That is the most _normal_ part of any of this!" He answers, causing my cheeks to burn. "So, don't give up on _us_ , before we've even started. Okay?" He pulls back to look into my eyes, his own are determined, full of compassion, and love. " _Okay?_ " He urges again, I can feel them, the tears welling up, pooling over their prisons at his words, the comfort they bring as I nod, a tearful smile finding it's way to my face.

"Okay." I sniffle, throwing my arms around him, kissing him again.

~Lilith POV~

Sitting in the living room of a hotel room, Jasper is beside me, arm around my waist as two figures sit across from us in a similar position, a third figure is leaning against the back of the couch without care. "So, this is her?" The woman speaks, she has a thin, slightly rounded face with short, auburn hair that suits her, though her eyes are a bright red, beside her is her mate, a tall man with a muscular build, silver-blonde hair, and blood red eyes. "Your mate? The one that can control the Major?"

"Yes," Jasper nods, his shoulders are stiff, though he's emitting content, happiness, and a hint of longing, as though he wishes to be with them once more. "she's my mate, amazing isn't she?" My cheeks flush at Jasper's words as I look down.

"She certainly is, if she can calm the beast." The man, Peter, teases, his eyes flashing with amusement as I lean into Jasper's embrace.

"So, you only need us to keep any eye on her- for a week?" Charlotte asks.

"Yes. There is a woman named Victoria, she's after my mate, and Edward's, and in order to keep Lilith safe, and _not_ rushing into a fight, I wanted to leave her with you two. Because, I trust you more than anyone else in the world." Jasper explains.

"Other than your coven, of course." Peter states.

"Of course." Jasper echos.

"We'll protect her." The third person speaks this time, she leans back over the couch, looking at me in boredom. "She'll be safe, and she'll alleviate this painful boredom inside of me." She explains, my eyes trail over her, studying her with a strange interest. Her hair is curly, a dark mahogany brown, her eyes are a deep, blood red, her face is young, a heart shape with pouty lips, currently painted a light purple, and she's merely 5 foot 2, with a slim figure, and a bored expression, yet seems to radiate a cat like curiosity.

"Grace-"

"You're a witch." The young woman, Grace, speaks, cutting Peter off. She tilts her head, slowly slinking over to my side, eyes studying. "I wonder if my power would work on you." She states, she's in a blue and black striped longsleeve, white jeans with a blue, black, and white polka dotted tutu, and black high top shoes, rainbow duct tape across the toes, heels, and tops.

"Ace!" Grace snaps into attention at Jasper's hiss. "Lily's under your protection, you're making her feel uncomfortable."

"Sorry." She mutters, backing away to drop into a chair, legs thrown over the side as I watch her.

"What _is_ your power?" I ask, causing Jasper to groan, while Grace leans forward, cheshire-like grin spreading across her face.

"I would rather show you." She answers.

"I would rather you tell me." I rebuff, causing her cheshire grin to spread even further, she leans back in in her seat, and huffs a brown lock from her eye. She hums, as if in thought, tapping a long finger to her chin, her nail is the same color purple as her lips, which are currently pursed together.

"Let's put it this way. I can absorb others powers and project them." She states, her grin coming back just as quickly as it was gone.

"Like Rogue, from the X-men?" I ask, causing them to stare at me in confusion. "Though, I don't remember if she ever learned to project them." I look down for a moment, while Jasper chuckles, rubbing at my back as Charlotte and Peter continue to stare, but Grace starts to cackle with laughter, which echoes across the large room.

"Oh! Major, I like this one!" Grace cries once she stops laughing, smiling at me, mirth twinkling in her eyes.

"So, how long until you'll be back for her?" Peter asks.

"A week." Jasper stands. "I need to go though," He bends down, pressing a kiss to my lips. "I'll have your clothes and potion supplies delivered to you in a few hours." He promises, I stand as well, walking over to the door with him.

"Remember our deal." He nods, causing me to smile up at him, my eyes on his. "Don't you dare get hurt, in anyway." I poke him in the chest. "No new scars. No slip ups with the Major." I flatten my palm to against his chest, my eyes burning with tears being forcefully held back. "No deaths."

"Darlin, I _swear_ to you, I'll be back in a week's time, maybe less. Completely fine." He leans down as I slide my head up, touching his cheek with a tear falling down my cheek.

"Last time we were apart for a long time- we had fought, I had… I hadn't wanted to forgive you. Then, when I woke up, you were there again. I don't want to lose you." I murmur.

"You won't." He caresses my cheek, wiping away the stray tear from my cheek.

"I'm scared, Jasper." I swallow thickly, looking down.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." He presses a kiss to my forehead.

"This is really starting to sink in, that she's trying to kill me. That you're leaving to try and stop her, this isn't okay… I'm not supposed to be like this." I reach up, wiping away more tears.

"Hey," He lifts my face gently. "breath, darlin. Nothing, I repeat _nothing_ is going to happen." He presses his forehead to mine, a feeling of hope, faith, and love washes over me. "I love you."

"I love you, as well." I sob out, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

"It's gonna be okay." He breathes, once we pull apart. "Trust me. Peter and Charlotte, and Grace, will take care of you. I have to go now, alright?"

"Yeah." I sniffle, backing up to wipe away my tears with the palm of my hand. "Good luck, my love." I force myself to smile, looking up at him with a thumbs up, he smiles back, though it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Thanks, darlin. Have a good time." He answers.

"Yeah." I respond, watching him duck out the door, I wait until I can feel him moving away, before I bend my head down, pressing my head into my hands, fighting against the tears threatening to overwhelm me.

"Lily, was it?" I turn to find Charlotte standing behind me, she smiles softly. "Are you hungry? Jasper had texted me to remind me, that you're probably going to need to eat soon. You're still human in some ways."

"Oh," I sniffle, wiping at my eyes. "no thanks, I'm not hungry." I shake my head, glancing around the large hotel room. "Did he have to get the biggest room? How much is he wasting, this time?"

"You think he's spending too much?" Peter asks.

"Are you kidding? He _always_ spends too much- he bought us first class tickets to India the other week, just because I need to get ingredients for a spell, which he then smuggled through the airport." I look at them. "There are so many things that he does, that I can't even pay him back for." I shake my head.

"Do you think that's why he does these things? For you to pay him back?" Charlotte asks.

"Of course not!" I cry out, surprise in my tone. "I just, I _wish_ I could pay him back for things he does! A relationship should be even. Equal parts give, and take. But, for us it just seems to be a give, give, give, and take, take, take situation. I can't give anything, and he gives everything." I explain.

"You don't know that." I look up at Grace in surprise. "You don't know that any of that is true." She stands, crossing over to us as Peter and Charlotte look at her in surprise. "You're possibly giving more than you realize. With Jasper, you can't have a normal life, you can't go to over crowded places, because the blood lust might get to be too much. You can't have a physical relationship, beyond kissing, because he might kill you. In ten years, twenty, when you're still together, people will wonder why he hasn't aged, compared to you. You won't be able to have children. You won't be able to be with members of your family, because they'll be suspicious. These are things _you_ are giving up."

"It's not like that! His blood lust isn't that bad, except around other vampires, and even then it's not- it's not like I mind not going out, I'm an introvert. I don't care about the physical aspects, being with him is enough, and in ten or twenty years, I'll still look the same, because _I_ am immortal . I can't have children in the first place, and my parents are dead, almost everyone in my foster family knows what he is! They're _all_ witches too. Do you see? I'm giving up _nothing_." I grasp the sides of my neck with both of my hands, elbows touching together as I breath deeply.

"Why don't you and I go for a walk?" Grace offers, wrapping her arm around my shoulders, leading to the door with the roomkey in hand. "We need to talk this over." With a sigh, I follow after her, down the hall, towards the elevator.

"Some great first impression I made." I mutter as I stand beside her.

"Things are complicated." Grace answers, leaning back against the bar behind her. "Look at me, you'd think I'm a natural at this, at being a vampire. I was only changed, two months ago. Right now, your blood repulses me. It's odd."

"I've never heard of my blood repulsing someone. The magic that runs through my veins, it's basically a beckon to vampires." I explain.

"Exactly. But you see, I'm not like other vampires." She looks over at me. "I've never once drank blood."

"What?" I stare at her in surprise.

"Yet, my eyes are always red. I still can't eat human food, like the others, but I can't drink blood either." She smiles at me. "So, things are complicated for everyone. Not just you, not just me." She explains, she looks more calm than she did back in the hotel room, not quite Cheshire-like, but not quite like a normal vampire or human either.

"I agree. I believe things _are_ complicated." I look down. "But, what's that got to do with Jasper and me?"

"You're a witch, stuck between human and immortal, but you're living in an immortal world." She presses off the elevator wall, stepping out as soon as the doors open with a ding. "Jasper is completely immortal. He's invisible. There are only two things that are his weakness." She looks at me while I watch her curiously. "Blood, and you." She explains as we exit the lobby, rounding towards the weight room. "The blood lust for him, is nearly impossible to control, it's always going to be there, there is nothing he can do about it. But, you? You're a wild card. You _chose_ to be there. You're not something that's impossible to control, if he needs to leave you, he can. He's already shown he can push you away once, correct?" I nod. "Then, that means he can control himself around you, that's him controlling you. You're not always going to be around him, if you get angry or fed up. Out of his two weaknesses, though, he's more afraid to lose you."

"But, I'm nothing. Without me, he'd be-" She cuts me off.

"He's be the Major all the time again." I look at her in surprise. "If you died, he'd go back to Maria, to be used by her, or to the Volturi, to be killed. There's nothing for him, if you're not here. Do you think he'd care so much, otherwise?" I look down in thought. "He's never care about another person for as long as he lived, because he'd be looking at you. Always at you. Whether you're in the ground, or walking around. If you chose to leave him, for someone else. He'd let you go, but he'd always be watching. _Always._ " Her words give me pause. "To you, he's giving up everything. But to him, _you_ are giving up everything, to him, _you_ are his everything." With that, we start back towards the elevator, taking it up to the room in silence.

"How was your talk?" Charlotte asks, her mood suddenly feeling all too chipper.

"Fine." I answer, my voice isn't very loud, though I know they can still hear me, my tone is heavy with deep thought as I start over to my private room.

"Maddening." Grace responds, I can hear the cat-like smirk in her voice, as I close myself in the room, sitting on the bed, pressing a hand to my forehead, sigh.

"Something tells me, things are starting to change. It's just hard to say, if they're for better or for worse." I murmur to myself.

 _ **I have no long paragraph to add this time. *Gasp* I know! Anywho, you know what to do, but I've gotten used to saying it so, Two Reviews for a new Chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**I'm back for a bit! Warning: This one is short, there are suggestive implications, and talks of hickeys. Enjoy! ^-^**_

~Chapter Seven~

Jumping into the pool, the water breaks around me, I surface with a breath of fresh air, glancing over at Grace, who is sitting a few feet from the edge of the indoor pool, glancing over the top of her book as she reads quietly. Her blue, purple, green, and orange patched two piece swimsuit completely dry, she has a pair of fake prescription glasses sit on the edge of her nose, and her fingernails have now been painted a teal color. "Why don't you come swim with me?" I ask.

"You're bored." Grace answers as I turn on my back, slowly floating through the water.

"Am not. It's just more fun to swim with others." I look over at her. "Come on, Grace."

"No, I don't think so. I'm enjoying my Alice in Wonderland book." She responds, causing me to smirk. Grace and I had gotten rather close over the past few weeks (Jasper had wanted me to stay longer, just in case Victoria came back), so our teasing and understanding of each other has become rather normal, than we'd care to admit.

"Sure sure. Whatever you say, Chesh." Grace looks at me with a ' _Really?_ ' look, causing me to laugh, dunking into the water to do a backflip, before surfacing again, before I resurface, wiping water from my eyes after smoothing back my hair from my face, and swimming over to the side of the pool, climbing out to towel off, before Grace stands, and we start up to the hotel room, where I shower, and dress in the bathroom, blow drying my hair, before I exit the room to find a loud silence over the room. Looking up from tying my belt around my waist, I freeze as Jasper stands in the doorway, his eyes on my face as he smirks, my eyes burn with unshed tears as I swallow thickly.

"Hey, _darlin_." He breathes, causing me to throw myself across the gap, wrapping my arms around his shoulder, pressing my lips to his own. "Careful, _darlin_ , please." He breathes out, causing me to pull back, looking into his eyes, only to find they're almost black.

"You haven't been feeding." I state, causing him to drop his head, sheepishly smiling as I press a hand to his cheek, leaning my forehead to his. "You need to stop, every time we're apart, you stop feeding! It hurts too much, to see you do something like this."

"I'm sorry. I love you." He says, causing me to sigh, smiling up at him.

"I love you too." My brow furrows as I narrow my eyes at him. "You did not just mood me!"

"I _may_ have." He chuckles, pressing a kiss to my lips, before shrug my bag over his shoulder. "Ready to go?" He asks.

"Almost." I slip on my shoes, looking around the hotel room.

"Where are Peter, Charlotte, and Grace?" I ask in confusion.

"They already left." He answers, causing me to frown.

"But, they could've stayed another day. That's how long you paid for." I respond, causing him to chuckle, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You don't need to worry about that, darlin." I shake my head as I look him in the eye, crossing my arms, and frowning.

"It's a waste of money. I _hate_ waste." I state, causing him to sigh.

"You're stubbornness. Why don't you stay here, while I go hunt? We can stay this final night." He offers, causing me to smile up at him, nodding once.

"Okay, hurry back. I'll make myself some dinner." He chuckles, leaning down to peck me on the lips, before vanishing, my bag beside the door. Crossing into the kitchenette, I start to make a lobster bisque, feel rather fancy as I set a table for one, and put the bisque on my plate, eating and cleaning, before I sit on the couch in the living room, the lights out as I turn on Beauty and the Beast, sitting with my arm around my knees.

"Again, _darlin_?" I jump at the sound of his voice, turning to find Jasper walking around the side of the couch, looking sheepish as he sits down. "Sorry, I hadn't meant to scare you."

"It's the only movie you brought me." I answer, looking back at the flat screen.

"We can rent a movie, darlin." He grabs the remote, just as Belle screams in the Beast's face, flipping the tv over to cable, and changes it to an on demand channel, where we read the titles, before renting Pride and Prejudice, and Jasper wraps his arm around my shoulder, while we lay on the couch together, my head on his chest as the movie plays.

"Mr Collin's is a rather odd man." I state, as Jasper chuckles. "He's also desperate. _Why_ would he marry his cousin? I mean, in this time it was obviously normal, but he could settle with anyone else. Why a cousin?"

"You always ask such odd questions." Jasper says, before quiet settles over us once more, watching the movie again.

"Mr Darcy's being rude, and arogant. Asking for Elizabeth's hand, but claiming he isn't happy about it. It's as if he's being _forced_ to marry her." I state. "I don't see why there are so many girl's in love with the idea of having their own Mr. Darcy."

"There is obviously more to him, than what meets the eye. He's merely an idea, I suppose you could say." Jasper explains, causing me to frown.

"I would rather have you, than a Mr. Darcy. No matter what." I state, causing him to chuckle.

"And I'd rather have you, than an Elizabeth Bennett." He answers, causing me to smile, leaning down to press my lips to his own, he wraps his arms around my waist, shifting so that we're sitting up, he settles me in his lap, my legs on either side of his waist, and my fingers tangle in his hair as he lightly nips at my lip. Granting him access, his tongue caresses my own, drawing a soft whimper from my mouth, we pull apart as I gasp for air, his lips attach to my neck, and he stands, walking us to the bedroom with my legs around his waist. He lows me onto the bed, kissing me again as I unbutton the rows of buttons on his shirt, letting it fall open as we pull apart, and I run my hand over his chest, his burning eyes closing contently.

"I love you." I tell him, causing him to smile down at me, chuckling hoarsely as he presses his forehead to my own.

"And, I love you." He answers, kissing again as we fall back into the sheets.

* * *

The sun filters through the windows, rousing me softly from my sleep, though the cool hand trailing up and down my naked back doesn't help much, it's instead, lulling me back towards the unconsciousness as I keep my eyes shut. "Darlin, I know you're awake. Your breathing shifted." Jasper breaths in my ear, his hand moves from the small of my back, to wrap around my middle, and pull me closer as he presses a kiss to the back of my neck, trailing his lips across the skin there in a tingling pattern, stopping as I roll over to smile softly at him, my legs aching a bit as he rubs at my other arm, his brow furrowing as I look down, finding a purpling spot there. "I don't remember grabbing you that tight." He frowns.

"Jasper _,_ " I let out a raspy laugh, my throat a bit sore from the previous night. "that's a _hickey!_ " I explain, causing his frown to shift to a look of understanding.

"Oh, in that case." He bends down, kissing me on the lips, then slowly stands from the bed, already in a pair of jeans, his hair is completely tousled, and I giggle as I watch the hickeys that I gave him, quickly disappear due to the sparkling of his skin in the light, but also due to the vampire healing. Slowly sitting up, my eyes follow the path of hickeys that trail down my chest and stomach, even across my hips and legs.

" **Jasper, they're everywhere!** " I cry, looking over to find him smirking, rather happily as he rounds the bed, kissing me softly, before grabbing his fresh button-down shirt from the chair beside the bed, but I snatch it out of his hand, shrugging it on as I walk around the room, gathering yesterday's clothes, to stick them in a bag, before I grab a new change, shooting Jasper a pointed look, before I enter the shower. Showering quickly, I dress in blue jeans, and a long sleeve, black, off the shoulder shirt, before I pull on my boots, and shrug on my leather jacket, braiding my hair as I step out of the bathroom. "You're impossible." I state, causing him to chuckle.

"Found the ones on your back?" He asks cheekily.

"Yes." I pout, crossing my arms over my chest, pursing my lips as he chuckles, shrug my bag on his shoulder, and wraps an arm around my waist, causing a shiver to run up my spine as he escorts me from the room, down from the elevator, and out the front door, only stopping to pay for the room, before we climb in the car, driving away. Back towards home.

 _ **Jasper's a little stinker, in this chapter, innit he? Anyway, please tell me what you think! 2 reviews equal a new chapter. Read, review, and Enjoy.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Two stories updated in one day, woot! I had to watch the movie, before I forgot a lot of what happens- hense all the stalling chapters. :P Anywhoot... Enjoy! XD**_

Pulling up to the house, Jasper rounds to the back, where we pull into the garage, and I hop out of the car, rounding into the house, Jasper laughs as he follows, my bag in hand as he and I round into the living room. "Lily!" Jennifer rushes me, jumping into my arms, practically bulldozing me over as Garrett roars in laughter behind her, Emmett standing beside him, doing the same as I groan, lifting myself off the floor on my elbows.

"Hi, Jenni." She giggles at me, climbing off to stand, pulling me to my feet beside her.

"I missed you." She wrinkles her nose at me, Garrett comes up behind her, placing a gentle hand around her shoulder, but I notice how she winces, causing me to frown.

"What's wrong with your back?" I ask, causing everyone to go quiet, and my frown deepens, looking at Jasper, who is pointedly look away from me. "Jasper?" He refuses to budge, so I look at Jennifer. "What's wrong with your back?" I demand.

"It's…" Garrett places his hand on my sister's shoulder, and I look at him.

"She was on Emmett's back, when we were going after Victoria. We were on her tail, when she jumped the border, and before any of us could stop him, Emmett crossed. Paul came at him, managed to clip Jennifer across the back, when he sent Emmett flying into a riven." Esme answers, stepping up to Jennifer's side, and I feel anger flood my veins.

"That. Bastard." I hiss, turning towards the front door, when Jennifer grabs my arm, stopping me.

"I'm fine! It's just a little sore- I didn't even bleed." Jennifer says, looking into my eyes, causing me to sigh.

"Has he at least apologized?" I demand, causing everyone to look away again, and I shake my head. "We have school in the morning, I'm going to bed." With that, I stalk up the stairs, entering Jasper and I's room, where I shower, dressing in a blue tanktop, and black sweatpants, before crawling across the king sized bed, and slip under the covers. Jasper is there, a few moments later, one hand carding through my hair, the other is around my waist, and within moments, I am fast asleep.

The next morning, Jasper, Jennifer, and I ride to school in the back of Edward's Volvo, Bella in the passenger seat, we'd talked about her entire trip, to see her mother, which to me, was more dramatic than my trip to meeting Grace, Peter, and Charlotte. We pull up to the school, where Edward parks, looking over at Bella. "Do you regret going?" He asks her.

"No." Bella shakes her head. "It was really great, seeing my mom." She sighs, looking out the windshield. "Just really hard, saying goodbye."

"It doesn't have to be goodbye." With that, Jennifer and I are out of the car, Jasper following to give them privacy, the three of us start up to school, Bella and Edward follow closely. I freeze in place on the sidewalk, seeing Jacob leaning against his motorcycle, Paul is standing closely behind him, causing me to stalk up to him, Jasper and Jennifer closing in on me as I glare up at Paul's face, he nods towards the treelines. The three of us follow him, where we stop just inside the trees, Jasper staying further back as Jennifer links her arm through my own, and Paul stops, a few feet away with his back turned.

"I see you're both feeling better. Still hanging around those bloodsuckers." Paul hisses, turning to us.

"We do live with them." Jennifer states.

"I know. Your mother isn't too thrilled about that." He answers.

"My mother _**lied**_ to us! Kept secrets from us!" Jennifer hisses, pointing at him, but I pull her back a bit. "I'd rather live with them, than be _anywhere_ near you mutts."

"God, you even **sound** like this." He laughs snidely, looking over at me. "Is that how you speak, too?"

"Right now, I don't even want to hear your voice, let alone see your face." I snarl, clenching on of my hands into a fist. "I have a _reminder_ of my trust you, on my body, and will for the _**rest of my life**_." I point out, causing him to flinch, his eyes narrowing as he stalks towards me, getting less than 2 inches from my face.

"You act like that's my fault! You're the one that got too close!" He hisses, causing me to grind my teeth.

"You went after one of my _best friends_. You were acting like a arrogant, hot headed, bastard." I growl at him.

"And your friend reacted without thinking. You want someone to blame, blame yourself for not calming her down. You were a pansyass bitch, pining over a bastard, who left you because you weren't good enough." He answers, before I can even think about what I am doing, my fist going flying into his nose, sending him back across the ground, with two sickening snaps, one from his face, and one from my hand. I let out a cry, cradling my hand to my chest, and Jasper is at my side, grabbing my uninjured hand to pull me close.

"Breath, darlin. Just breath, we need to go get this taken care of." He caresses my face, Jennifer kicks some dirty onto Paul, who is on the ground, holding his nose, which is crooked, and bleeding profusely. Starting towards the building, Jennifer hurries ahead to get the keys from Edward, while Jasper lifts me into his arms, chuckling to himself. "Darlin, let this be a lesson. Stop punchin' people." I let out a mirthless laugh, glaring at him as I cradle my, more than likely, broken hand to my chest. Once back at the house, Carlisle bandages and braces my hand, confirming that it is, in fact, broken, causing Jasper to start roaring in laughter, Jennifer had stayed behind to go to classes, for once, and Carlisle deems it appropriate to stay home if all I'm going to do, is lose my temper, and punch people.

"I have to go to the hospital now, so try not to break, or damage anything else." Carlisle taunts, walking out the door, leave Jasper, myself, and Esme in the living room, Rosalie and Emmett are working in the garage, on some cars- more like Rosalie's working, and Emmett's just hanging around her, I heard Emmett laughing out in the garage. Hopping up from the couch, Jasper follows me as we walk outside, to the garage (which was more like the storage shed, converged into a garage, because Alice and Pandora have the actual garage as their bedroom now), where I hop up on the hood of the yellow porsche, watching Rosalie bend over the hood of Emmett's jeep, working on the engine, while Emmett leans over the side, watching as he hands her tools. Emmett looks up at me, grinning as he eyes the cast around my hand, while Rosalie smirks up at me.

"What'd you do now?" She asks.

"I punched a werewolf. Broke his nose too." I grin, holding up my hand. "My trophy."

"Hell yeah! Now, that is awesome." Emmett laughs, while I shake my head, and look over at Jasper, who leans on the hood beside me, arms crossed over his chest.

"Which one?" Rosalie asks, causing my grin to stretch, and Emmett raises an eyebrow at me.

"Really?" He chuckles.

"Yup." I nod.

"Which one?" Rosalie asks again.

"Say it!" Emmett is practically jumping.

"Paul. I punched Paul." I answer, causing Emmett to hoot, throwing his head back, laughing while Rosalie smiles at me.

"Now that, I have to agree with, was awesome." She shoots me a wink, while Jasper laughs, and I stand, crossing over to the counter, to get a closer look at Rosalie's work, Jasper following. Hopping up on the marble counter, I watch as Rosalie reconnects some wires, or other, slight curiosity filling me.

"Aren't you two supposed to be off, at college?" I suddenly remember, causing Emmett and Rosalie to laugh.

"We've been there, done that so many times now, we're just telling people we're off at college, and hang around here." Emmett explains, causing me to nod, in realization.

"What about you?" Rosalie looks at me. "You have, literally forever now, to go to college. Gonna go, right out of high school?" She asks.

"Well…"I glance over at Jasper, who steps between my legs, and kisses me, wrapping his arms around my waist, while I let out a light laugh. "I believe that Jasper and I are going to rent a house near a campus, and live together. But, that's just one option we've talked about." I explain, looking over Jasper's shoulder, to Rosalie, who smiles brightly at me.

"Yeah! Get get, Jazz!" Emmett catcalls, causing my cheeks to flush, burying my face in Jasper's chest. "Who knows, with her magic, maybe you two can actually have kids." I feel my blood freeze at Emmett's words, stiffening as Jasper tenses in my arms, and silence falls over the four of us.

"Emmett, you idiot." Jasper growls, pulling away to glare at his brother.

"Did I say something wrong?" Emmett wonders aloud.

"No. No, you didn't." I answer quickly, shaking my head, but Jasper just caresses my face, lifting it as tears burn in my eyes, and he presses his lips to my own, tenderly.

"We talked about this, darlin. Sheryl had said it was possible-"

"But, it's _not_ , Jasper. Not with my condition." I cut him off, the two of us speaking quietly, though I know that Rosalie and Emmett can hear us.

"Condition?" Rosalie asks, setting a wrench aside to look at us, causing me to sigh, dipping my head to rest it on Jasper's shoulder.

"Lilith and I would be able to have kids, there's a spell that makes it possible, and not dangerous to her, or the child. But," Jasper strokes my hair, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I can't have kids." I finish for him, looking over at Rosalie and Emmett. "I have medical condition that makes my uterus hostile, so even if my chosen partner wasn't a vampire, I would still, never be able to have children of my own." I explain, causing Rosalie's eyes to fill with venom, and she smacks Emmett upside the head, before I jump down, and look up at Jasper, who nods before taking me in his arms, and rushes from the house, where we end up at our treehome. Once inside, Jasper pauses, causing me to look up at him in confusion.

"Stay here." He says, disappearing before reappearing a few seconds later. "We're going back, now." He grabs my arm gently, and I follow him out the front door, frowning.

"But, I want to stay in the house. Jasper, what's going on?" I ask as he pauses, looking down at me.

"An unfamiliar scent. I'm going to get you back to the house, and then I'm going to take Emmett, and we're going to track it." With that, he lifts me into his arms, running back to the Cullen's, where he drops me off in the livingroom, pressing a quick kiss to my lips, before disappearing. A few hours later, Bella is sitting beside me, Edward having been brought her here, due to an unfamiliar scent in her house, Alice sitting on the other side of her, Pandora on my other side, Jennifer is standing a few feet from us, Garrett's arms around her waist, her back pressed to his chest. The door opens with Jasper and Emmett entering the house, Jasper walks over to me as I stand, he pulls me into his lap as he sits where I previously had, and Emmett walks over to where Rosalie is standing, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"It's the same scent, as the one from Lilith and I's house." A thrill shoots down my spine, as he says the words _Lilith and I's house_ , dread quickly following it at the words, _the same scent_ , meaning that someone is checking up on us.

"Who is it? Someone we know?" Carlisle asks Edward.

"This stranger, neither Jasper nor I recognized his scent." Edward answers.

"A nomad passing through? Esme offers, worry in her eyes.

"A passerby wouldn't have left Bella's father alive." Rosalie says, looking down, deep in thought.

"The scent, it disappeared about 5 miles south of Bella's house." Jasper states.

"Same as our house." I murmur, biting my bottom lip as everyone glances at me. "This was more than chance, and definitely not coincidence."

"Someone's orchestrating this." Carlisle states.

"Victoria?" Bella asks, the name causes dread in my stomach.

"I would've seen her decide." Alice shakes her head, glancing at us both.

"Unless she's using a front, letting someone else decide." I state, causing the others to look at me.

"I would've seen that too." Alice answers.

"Has to be the Volturi." Edward says, at this, Bella's head snaps up, worry clear in her gaze.

"I don't think it's the Volturi either. I've been watching Aro's decisions too." Alice provides, causing me to frown. _She's stretching herself, it's going to cause holes in her visions._ I think towards Edward, who looks at me, frowning as he nods.

"So, we keep looking." Emmett reasons.

"We'll also take shifts, guarding Bella at her house." Carlisle states.

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie demands.

"I'll stay with Bella at her house." I state. "They're also after me, so this way, you all don't have to be spread so thin."

"No, she's right." Bella says. "You can't protect me, watch my dad, and Lilith, and search for the intruder."

"And for Victoria." Rosalie states.

"And keep yourselves fed. It's too much." Bella adds.

"What would you have us do?" Edward asks, causing Bella and I to share a glance, before I swallow thickly. " **No.** " Edward growls.

"What?" Esme asks, her voice is soft, full of worry.

" _ **No**_." Edward snarls at me.

"What about,"I ignore Edward's warning snarl. "the wolves?" A few hours later, I'm standing beside Jasper and Edward, while Bella and Jacob walk out of her house, Charlie having left earlier, for work.

"Who ever it was, left he stink behind. We'll know it if we cross it again." Jacob states, shrugging a bit. "We'll handle it from here."

"We don't need you to handle it." Edward answer, monotoned.

"I could care _less_ what you need. I'm in this for Bella, and for Lilith." Jacob growls back.

"All right," Edward shakes his head. "we're done here."

"No, _you're_ done here." Jacob answers.

"Stop!" Bella calls, getting in between them, I grab Jasper's hand as he goes to defend Edward. "I'm tired of this. From now on, I'm Switzerland, okay?!"

"Thank god, I was about to smack them both." I groan.

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " All three yell, look at me, causing me to shrink back a bit in Jasper's arms. Of course, Edward hated the idea, and Jasper wasn't too thrilled, but it wasn't about rivalry anymore, it was about what was best for Bella, about Charlie's safety, and what was good for myself. In the days that followed, Paul, Jennifer, and myself got acquainted, on an… uneven ground of trust, plus Bella and I got them to at least try to work together. The wolves took over, so the Cullens could hunt, there was no way it was an easy alliance, but it got a bit easier, when my brothers and sisters started to join, having heard about the danger that I, and possible Jenni, were in. Sheryl hadn't tried to contact either Jenni or myself again, which was good, that's what we wanted, but we didn't get to talk to our siblings much because of it. Jason had gotten his powers, so had Angel and Ricky, leaving Winnie, and Sam to be the last of the coven members to get their powers, and Melody had found her mate, a Faerie named Patrick, but Mary was stick holding out for her one. They had all grown since I'd last saw them, making me a bit lonely, but it was for the best, they had their mom, and they had their pleasant life, they didn't need to know about what Sheryl kept from them. Hopefully, everything would end, just as smooth.

 _ **What do you think? I'm keeping you up to date with her family members, aren't I? ^-^ Anyway, I felt like punching Paul. Well, two reviews for a new chapter, that will probably be out soon. Hehe!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**I threw my sleep schedule out of whack, so I hope you all forgive me, for any errors. Anyway, enjoy! ^-^**_

Riding up to the treaty line with Edward and Bella, Jasper and I are in the back seat, his arm around my shoulders, my head on his chest, with my one of my knees held to my chest, I lean up to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek, causing Jasper to chuckle. I catch Edward smiling as he looks up at us, in his rearview mirror, before school his features as I catch him staring, and he pulls off to the side of the road, following Bella as she climbs out. I stay behind to give Bella and Edward time to say goodbyes, while I sit up from Jasper's hold, and he sighs. "I don't enjoy leaving you here, with these mutts."

"These _mutts_ are my friends." I taunt, pressing a finger to his chest. "Don't forget, they kept Bella and I safe, and sane, while you and Edward were off, god knows where, trying to forget about us." I lean forward, pressing my forehead to his. "Besides, think about it this way. I'm not hanging out with the _mutts_ , I'm here to hang out with Rainn, and Seth, and Bella." I had told Jasper about Rainn, he'd taken an instant liking to her, and we've had her over to our house a few times since then.

"Alright, that makes me feel a bit better." He rumbles, before leaning forward, and pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Besides, you need to take your time," I murmur as I pull back a bit. "feed yourself. You know I'll be fine." He smirks, before pulling me closer, kissing me again as he threads his fingers through my hair, and I curl my fingers, of my uninjured hand, in his hair. He kisses a trail down my neck, causing me to let out a whimper as he latches onto my sweet spot, sucking gently, but enough to leave a mark as I cling to him, before he chuckles, pulling away as I shoot him a dirty look. "Make hurry a little." I state, our night in the hotel room flickering across my mind.

"Something to think of me by." He states, smirking at me as I roll my eyes, shrugging my backpack up my back, and climb out of the car, walking over to Jacob as Bella and Edward stop kissing.

"Really didn't need to know all that." Edward taunts me, causing me to turn around, smirking.

"Bite me, Eddywort." I taunt as I walk backwards, crossing the treaty line with a triumphant smirk. Jacob sweeps me into a hug, before hugging Bella, smirking at Edward over her shoulder, who in turn, stalks over to the car, climbing in, and rushing off. We walk over to the car, where I sling myself into the backseat, Jacob smiles at us.

"So, what do you guys want to do today? Bike, hike, just hang? Your call. But, tonight we're going to a party." With that, he climbs in the car, while Bella and I exchange confused glances, climb in too. A few hours later, we're all walking toward a firepit, when Seth rushes us, Rainn's hand clasped in his own, and I smile as I hug her.

"Jake, about time you all got here. Paul's been hooverin' the grub, but I saved you some burgers." Seth greets.

"Good lookin' out bro." Jacob greets. "Bella, this is Seth Clearwater, and his imprint Rainn. Seth's the newest member of the pack."

"Newest. Brightest. Bestest." Seth flaunts.

"Dorkest." Rainn adds.

"And slowest." Jacob puts Seth into a headlock, when Quil Senior whistles, drawing our attention, all of us sitting before the flames, as Billy Black starts in on the stories, of the tribe's histories.

" _The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we've always had magic in our were great spirit warriors... Shape shifters, that transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe. One day, our warriors came across a creature… It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone, and cold as ice, our warriors' sharp teeth, finally tore it apart... But only fire would completely destroy lived in fear, the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right._ " I could see Bella becoming enamored with this story, causing me to swallow thickly, flipping open my phone after it vibrates in my pocket, causing me to sigh as Jasper's names pops up in a text.

- _Soulmate_

 **Just finished hunting, be there soon. Promise.**

 _~Darlin_

 **Edward's not gonna be happy. We're learning the Quileute history. Two words. Third Wife.**

-Soulmate

 **He's already mad. He just broke a tree trunk.**

 _~Darlin_

 **Figured as much.**

I flip my phone shut, just as the story gets wrapped up, and Jacob drives us back to the border, where Edward and Jasper are a few minutes later, waiting as Bella and I cross the line, and climb in the car, almost right off the bat, Jasper presses his lips to mine, while Edward puts the car in reverse, flipping it around, and we start towards the house once more. Walking inside, the tv is on, a pretty New anchor is reporting on the mass killing spree going on in Seattle, Carlisle watches in concern as Jasper pulls me into his lap on the couch, watching as well, Emmett lounges over the back of the couch watching, while Edward and Bella finally join us.

"It's getting worse." Carlisle states. "We're going to have to do something."

"It take more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. They're undisciplined, conspicuous…" Jasper shakes his head, glancing up at Edward.

"Newborns." Edward states, confirming what Jasper and I talked about, months ago.

"What, like new vampire?" Bella asks in confusion.

"In their first few months, after their change." Edward answers.

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable, vicious, insane with thirst." Jasper states, rubbing my leg, soothing me.

"Something to look forward to." Emmett taunts Bella.

"No one has trained these newborns, but this isn't random." Jasper adds, causing my stomach to flip.

"Someone's creating an army." Carlisle states, causing my heart to thunder, echoing against my chest as Jasper hugs me softly.

"Oh, now we definitely going to Seattle." Emmett smirks, causing me to roll my eyes.

"An Army of vampires?" Bella asks, her tone is worried.

"And they've been created to fight someone." Jasper states, his breath brushing across the back of my neck.

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle." Edward says, his throat constricting.

"Regardless, of who are they were may, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go on this long." Carlisle says, softly.

"Maybe they're behind it. In Italy, I read Aro's mind," Edward looks down. "He wants me and Alice to join him... Our gifts would shore up his power." He glances at me. "He wants Lilith too, he knows she's a witch." He pauses. "But, he knows that we'll never join him, as long as our family is alive." He glance at Carlisle again. "An army would fix that for him."

"Even if that is true, I would _never_ join them!" I hiss.

"We can't wait two weeks for graduation; you need to change me now-" Jasper cuts Bella off.

"You'd be a liability as a newborn. Unable to control your instincts. An easy target." Carlisle nods to Jasper, settling a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

"There's also your father to consider. And your mother. How terrible would it be for them if you suddenly disappeared?" Bella looks like she wants to argue, but doesn't as Edward, Jasper, and I stand.

"I think it's time to get these two back to Bella's for the night." Edward states.

"Good night." I bid, following them out the door, and before long we are in Bella's room, myself on the airbed, and Bella on her bed, both of us falling fast asleep, Edward beside Bella, and Jasper beside me. The next day, I am hanging out behind Bella and Jacob, walking along the sand in a marsh, Jacob seemingly distracted as I look out, across the marsh, which seems to be so beautiful, it draws me in, and by the time I turn back around, my eyes widen as my jaw drops. Jacob is forcefully pressing his lips to Bella's, who is able to pull back, my eyes widening as I recognize the look in her eyes as she reels back, striking Jacob across the face, before she cries out, and I rush across the marsh area, grabbing her as I glare at Jacob, who winces as he hurries us to the car, driving us toward Charlie's house. I flip open my phone, shoot Jasper a text, and two seconds after we pull up to the curb, Edward's Volvo appears in the drive, he crosses to Jacob, shoving him, and Jacob pushes back against him. I climb out of Jacob's Rabbit, going to interrupt the fight, when an arm wraps around my middle, pulling me against the person's chest, despite my struggling- I know that it's Jasper, I'm just worried about Bella, luckily Charlie comes, and breaks up the fight, so I relax.

"You two okay, over there?" Charlie asks.

"Great Charlie," I give him a thumbs up. "I was just gonna smack those two's heads together, but Jasper stopped me." Charlie lets out a laugh, nodding as I turn around in Jasper's arms, smiling up at him.

"You're reckless." Jasper breathes, pressing his forehead to my own, causing me to let out a laugh, pecking him lightly on the lips.

"I think we've already proven that." I tease, pulling back with a wink, he gestures to the bike behind him, causing me to hoot, climbing on the as I strap my helmet on, and Jasper chuckles, climbing on the front.

"Better catch up to Bella and Edward, at the house." Jasper says, causing me to let out a laugh.

"A bit busy." I answer, before he chuckles, starting the bike up, and I wrap my arms around him, once we pull up to the house, gliding between the Jeep and Porsche, where he stops the bike, and I hop of the back, removing my helmet, before we enter the house, our hands clasped as Emmett taunts Bella.

"Trying to walk, and chew gum at the same time, Bella?" Emmett asks.

"Punched a werewolf in the face." Bella answers.

"Lilith beat you to that excuse." Emmett taunts, causing Bella to look at me, waving my splitted wrist.

"No, but she totally did, Em." I answer.

"You two spend too much time together, doing badass shit the same." Emmett grins at Bella. "But you're gonna be one, tough, little newborn."

"Tough enough to take you on." Bella answers, Rosalie slaps down the newspaper in her hands, crossing the room, and slips out, scowling angrily. Bella glances at me, then stands, walking out as I keep quiet.

"Don't worry about it." Emmett directs at me.

"I already know." Rosalie had told me why she was so against Bella turning into a vampire.

"Any leads?" Edward asks.

"No sign of the intruder. But Victoria continues to make appearances." Jasper answers, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"She's toying with us. Keeping us distracted." Carlisle states, causing me to sigh, leaning back into Jasper's hold.

"From Seattle?" Emmett asks.

"Or the intruder. Or something else." Carlisle answers.

"Alice can keep tracking her decisions but we have to track her on the ground." Edward states.

"We've already cover the entire southern peninsula down to Quinault." Jasper answers, causing me to look up at him, tugging at the ends of my hair.

"We'll search the northwestern trail." Edward says, I turn around in Jasper's grasp, touching his chest as he smirks, looking down at me.

"Right, well I'm gonna put her to bed. I'm fine for the night, with feeding- I'll stay with her." Jasper lifts me into his arms, causing me to squeak, and he climbs the stairs, into our bedroom, where he lets me down to change, and I climb into bed, he wraps his arms around my waist, nuzzling me softly. "I love you." He breathes. "I haven't said that, in a while." I let out a laugh.

"I love you too." I answer, curling against him as I close my eyes, falling fast asleep to rest for tomorrow.

* * *

Sitting in my cap and gown, I look over at Jasper, who shoots me a wink, before look up at Jessica Stanley walks across the stage, taking her place before to podem, pulling out notecards from her sleeve, drawing a light chuckle from the crowd. "When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up." She tosses a card over her shoulder, drawing another laugh from the crowd. "Our answers were things like, astronaut, president, or in my case, a princess." That draws another laugh, along with the one that follows as she throws another card over her shoulder. "When we were ten, they asked again and we answered – rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist." Another laugh, another card. "But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows?!" This draws a large laugh from the crowd. "This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train, and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love – a lot." Another card, this time a few cheers. "Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent." She smiles at everyone, and even I feel inspired by her speech. "So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be... we won't have to guess. We'll know." Applause erupts from crowd, then people start across the stage, getting their diplomas, sadly it's just like seat, it goes by last name, so Esme and Carlisle softly clap for each other their kids, Charlie stands, cheering and hooting for Bella, and when I walk across the stage, Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie all stand, cheering, hooting and hollering, and to my surprise, Sheryl's in the crowd as well, cheering and clapping too.

Walking out of the gym, I shrug off my graduation gown, handing my hat to Jasper, who chuckles once he's folded the gown, and placed it on the table beside the door to the gym, only to stop as his eyes land on me, in my party dress. It's a strapless violet number, with beads down the front, which ends just above my knees, the back travels further down, ending at the tops of my high top, converse all star shoes, and my hair, which had been tucked up in my cap, falls town my shoulders in waves, the tips, which had returned to black for the longest time, are a purple color to match my dress, and all of my piercings are in place once again, save for the snakebite, because they had closed forever ago. "Darlin," Jasper leans in close, bringing his lips towards my ear. "are you trying to get me to ravish you in front of everyone?" He asks, I blush as I hurriedly walk away, starting around the school as he follows.

"This is my outfit for the party." I state as we round the side of the building, on our walk, he pauses mid step, looking me over as his eyes trail down, to the promise ring that sits on it's chain, around my neck, and he presses me to the side of the building, arms on either side of me, before kissing me passionately. One hand cupping the back of my head, the other on my waist to bring me closer to him, my eyes slip closed as I wind my fingers through his hair, tugging him closer as I continue the kiss, before pulling away so that I can breath, to my surprise, though not much, he latches onto my neck, sucking and nipping gently at the skin, just enough to leave a mark, and I only know that, because when he pulls away, he smirks down at me. "You didn't!" I gape.

"At least I waited until after you walked across the stage." He teases, causing me to frown, rubbing my legs together a bit, before sighing.

"Come on, Alice will be annoyed if we are late for a party, especially if it's at our own house." I state, grabbing his arm once I've slipped past him, and the two of us hurry back to the parking lot, where others are still congratulating, and some are saying goodbye to family they haven't seen in awhile. Jasper purposely helps me avoid Sheryl, who is speaking with another student's parents, climbing in the Jaguar, we quickly drive away, and down the road, starting towards the house.

 _ **Also, sorry the chapters are so short. Anyway, review, please. ^-^**_


	11. Author's note & apologies

_**My deepest, and sincerest apologies guy! Grace, Charlotte's sister, does not belong to me. All credit for that character goes to TheMorbidGal, who is a one of my readers. Thanks for your input into my story, MorbidGal, you rock! -**_ **Alexanzondria.**


	12. Chapter 10

_**Surprise! The ring is back! DUN DUN DUN!**_

Yard and yard or white lights string the trees on either side of the driveway as Jasper and I pull down it, my eyes wide as he chuckles, shaking his head as we round to the garage, music blaring from within the house, and as we enter, there are teens that fill the house from wall to wall, dancing and celebrating, reminding me of a night club. Jasper is tense behind me, causing me to grab his hand, directing him through the other students, a few stopping us to tell us congratulations, and for us to return the sentiment. I spot Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle in a deep conversation in the kitchen everything seems tense, causing me to steering Jasper towards them, the two of us enter as they look up, nodding in greeting.

"I'm gonna go look for Bella." I tell Jasper, my palms resting on his chest. "Stay in here, and talk, you'll be okay."

"Alright, darlin." Jasper grins at me, causing me to smile, reaching up to the toes of my heels, pressing a kiss to his lips, going to pull back when he wraps his arm around my waist, deepening the kiss as I let out giggle, pulling back to smile at him.

"I'll be right back." I tease, causing him to nod, releasing me as I turn, escaping to hellish club vibe in the rest of the house, catching a glance of Bella as she walks up to three unexpected guests. I hurry over to Bella's side.

"What're you doing here?" Bella demands in a low but, threatening tone.

"You invited me," Jacob grins. "remember?"

"Was my right hook too subtle?" She demands, causing me to smirk. "That was me uninviting you."

"Look, Bella. I'm sorry... about, you know... The kiss and your hand... I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing... But it was really just... me. Being an ass. I'm really sorry." Jacob sighs, running his fingers through his hair, I can see Bella's face soften as she nods, causing me to huff a breath. "I brought graduation presents." He reaches out, taking Bella's hand to wrap a bracelet around it, an intricately hand-carved figurine of a miniature wolf dangles from the band, Bella looks moved as she looks at it.

"Oh… you made this?" She looks up at him. "It's really pretty. Thanks."

"Where's mine?" I taunt, causing Jacob to chuckle, grabbing my wrist to latch a bracelet around it, the figurine that dangles from it is different than Bella's, hand carved and wooden and hand strung, but instead of a wolf, it's a miniature dream catcher.

"You mentioned something about nightmares, thought this might help." Jacob explains, I smile at him.

"It's perfect." I murmur, causing him to smile at me, I catch Bella's gaze landing on something just past Jacob, causing me to glance up, finding Alice frozen on the steps, Pandora's hand resting on the small of her back. "Excuse us." I say, grabbing Bella to pull her along.

"Alice?" Bella asks, worriedly.

"What did you see?" I am vaguely aware of the boys coming up behind Bella and I.

"Okay, something's going on here. Tell me." Jacob insists as Alice looks at me, causing me to nod, ducking through the crowd to the kitchen, where Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle all are, Edward says something in a quick tone, and Jasper is at my side, all of us leaving the house to stand on the back porch, Alice and Pandora, Bella, Rosalie, Esme, Jennifer, and Garrett join us, the boys at their side. I can see Garrett giving Jacob, Quil, and Embry a look, head tilting as his muddy red eyes are trained on them.

"How long?" Edward asks.

"Four days." Alice replies, her eyes flickering back and forth between present and future, Pandora's hand resting on her back.

"This could turn into a bloodbath." Carlisle frowns, looking down.

"Who's behind it?" Edward demands.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized. Maybe one…" Alice looks at Edward, who nods.

"I know his face, he's a local, Riley Biers." Bella's head snaps towards her boyfriend, looking shaken as she recognizes the name. "He didn't start this." Edward states.

"Well, whoever did, is staying out of the action." Alice responds.

"They must be playing with your blindspots in your visions." Carlisle concents.

"Either way, there's an army coming, and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper's arm wraps around my waist, causing me to swallow thickly.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jacob finally speaks up, is anger evident even though he's trying to put a top on it. Carlisle and Edward share a pointed look, Edward shake his head no, but Carlisle turns to Jacob.

"Newborns. Our kind." Carlisle answers.

"What're they after?" Embry asks.

"They were passing around Bella and Lilith's scents." Alice answers, causing everyone to tense. "A red blouse, and… A denim skirt." Alice looks at me, causing me to bite the inside of my cheek in anger.

"They're after Bella and Lily?" Embry asks, worry in his tone.

"What the hell does this mean?" Jacob demands, stepping forward a bit.

"It means an ugly battle, with lives lost." Carlisle answers softly, a beat passes as Jacob and the two other boys exchange looks, then Jacob straightens up.

"Alright, we're in." Jacob says.

"No. You'll get yourselves killed. No way." Bella barks, stepping away from Edward, who looks tense as soon as she does.

"I wasn't asking for permission." Jacob spits back, and Bella turns to Edward.

"Edward?" She asks in disbelief.

"It means more protection for you, and Lily." He answers.

"Jacob!" Bella cries, but gets ignored.

"Do you believe Sam will agree to... an understanding?" Carlisle inquires.

"As long as we get to kill _some_ vampires." Jacob answers.

"Jasper?" Everyone looks to my mate, causing my heart to echo hollowly in my chest.

"They'll give us the numbers. And the newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge." Jasper answers in a firm tone, it's balancing just between Jasper and The Major, causing my throat to constrict.

"We'll need to coordinate." Carlisle states.

"Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt!" Bella attempts to reason.

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Carlisle extends the offer.

"Alright. Name the time and place." Jacob nods, causing my heart to jump as well, fear swelling in my throat.

"Well we're not going to sit idly by." Jennifer state, causing everyone to look at her.

"You aren't suggesting-?" I ask.

"It'll take a lot of training on our part to." Jennifer nods to me. "We'd only need a few of the others. The more we're around magic users, the stronger we'll get."

"But who?" I ask.

"Sheryl. Jason. Mary. Melody." She answers.

"We can attempt to repair our friendship with the Denali clan." Edward answers. "Bring them in."

"Couldn't we ask Peter, Charlotte, and Grace for help?" I ask Jasper, who seems to freeze at that, but he nods stiffly.

"Alright, let's go back to the party, before we draw suspicion." Esme finally speaks up, the others all nod, entering the house as I look up at Jasper, who is looking into the woods, causing me to sigh.

"Let's go on a walk." I suggest, starting down to porch as Jasper follows, his hand on the small of my back as we enter the treeline, silence settling over us for all of about five minutes.

"I need you sit out." He says.

"Mm… Don't think so." I answer, causing him to frown. "Beside, you promised."

"I did, didn't I?" He growls. "Then you are going to start training tonight." He says.

"I plan on it." I turn to him, hands clasped behind my back, lips pressed firmly together. "But, _you_ are going to have to tell Bella." He stiffens at that, causing me to smile. "You know, what I'm talking about." He nods, and I walk up to him, my arms winding around his shoulders, I lean up to press my lips to his softly. "Don't worry so much." I state.

"I can't help it, darlin." He murmurs, pressing his forehead to mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I peck him on the nose. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm fighting." With that, I slip out of his arms, giggling as I dash away, he follows at a slightly faster than human pace, contributing to our game of cat and mouse.

* * *

In a large, very quiet field surrounded by dense forest, the mist is heavy; it's overcast, grey. Suddenly, the quiet is broken by a large impact that echoes through the clearing, and dirt kicks up, causing me to laugh behind my hand and Emmett growls, climbing to his feet, and charges Jasper again. "Again!" He spits, Esme, Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Garrett are off to the side, watching in their movements, while I sit up in a tree. The Volvo arrives, skidding to a halt beside Emmett's jeep, Edward and Bella climb out, heading into the field together. Halfway across, Edward stops, looking up as five figures enter the clearing from the brush, causing me to hop down, landing on the balls of my feet, and Bella watches as I strut across the field to stop before them. I hug Mary and Melody, then Jason, before rounding on Jennifer, who nods firmly, and Edward watches the treeline.

"They're here." He says, causing me to turn, from the treeline out of the mist skulks nine _giant_ wolves, as wary and on edge as the Cullens are, Emmett seems to recognize Paul's wolf, because their eyes meet, and the seem to itch to attack each other, before I step between them, my fingers crackling with electricity as I eye Paul.

"They don't trust us in their human forms." Edward provides.

"I could tell you who is who, right now." I offer.

"No, they came, that's what matters." Carlisle attempts to reason.

"Jake." Bella breathes, causing me to look over at the red-brown wolf looks at her, it's body turned towards her. He seems to almost smile, tongue lolling. A sharp look from Sam gets Jacob to focus.

"Will you translate? Carlisle asks, Edward nods as Carlisle moves slowly towards their pack, Sam steps forward in turn.

"Hey, Jake. Welcome." Edward greets.

"Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them. "Carlisle starts, interlocking his fingers before him.

"The want to know how newborns differ from us." Edward says, causing Carlisle to nod.

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful... ... than in our first several months of this life." Carlisle explains, the pack takes this in as Jasper wraps his arm around me, placing a kiss on the crown of my head, before I look up at him, reading him clearly- Jasper is uncomfortable with both the wolves and the attention, but steps forward anyway.

"Carlisle's right. That's why they are created." His demeanor shifts, his back straightens, hands clasping behind his back, his feet spreading to an army regulation stance. "A newborn army, doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them." He starts further to the middle of the clearing, the space feels almost crippling on my chest. "The two most important things to remember are, first... Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second... Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose." He turns back to us, and smirks. "Emmett." The bigger vampire steps forward, grinning at my mate. "Don't hold back." Jasper warns.

"Not in my nature." Emmett answers, then charges Jasper with impossible speed, but Jasper is virtually a blur. Emmett lunges several times, his strong arms grabbing at air. Jasper comes up before him, grabbing him by the throat, and slams him into the ground, causing a small crater to appear, and Jasper stands.

"Never lose focus." Jasper starts, clearly as he let's Emmett up, everyone takes turns sparring with Jasper, or pairing off against each other. They're all blurs, which become visible as soon as I cast a spell over my eyes. "Now," Jasper says, once everyone has stopped. "never turn your back on your enemy." He beckons to me, causing me to step out, and everyone goes tense. "I know you worry for each other." He directs this at Bella, causing her to press her lips together, nodding. "But, you don't need to worry. Watch." With that, he lunges at me, causing me to sweep low, and he flies over me, he rounds on me, reaching out to swipe at me, but his body goes straight through me as I traverse through his grasp, and he goes to wrap his arms around me when I just look at him, and he goes flying backwards, before he pounces on me, but I jump over his head, my hands landing on his shoulders. He rounds on me as I laugh, he steps up to me, pulling me against him, and I press my lips to him, beaming at him, before we separate, and he gestures to Jennifer, who steps up to me.

"Better not kiss _me_." Jennifer taunts.

"Better bring it for once." I respond, the two of us circling, looking for an opening, before she thrusts her hand out, and purple tendrils appear out of nowhere, all sharp as spikes as they strike at me, but I cross my arms before my face, the tendrils all bouncing back off the shield before me, falling to the ground, and burning to ashes. I cast my shield out, the backlash knocking into Jennifer as I whip out my hand, a green flame sword forming in it, and I cross the gap to swing at her, causing her to form a pair of smokey purple, curved raptors just in time to block my attack, and parry it. Before, I can strike out again, a tendril wraps around my middle, and I am hanging upside down as two more round my wrists, my head dangling as Jennifer lets out a laugh, pointing one of her raptors at me.

"Do you yield?" She demands, causing me to grimace, the blood in my body pooling to my head.

"Fine. Fine!" I hiss.

"Say it." She says.

"I yield!" With that, the tendrils disappear, I land in my mate's arms, causing me to smirk in triumph, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and kiss him, before standing on my own. Next is Edward and Carlisle, Jasper circling their match, critiquing here and there.

"Focus on speed, agility, keep your opponent off guard." Jasper nods at Edward swings at Carlisle, who blocks it, swing his arm down and out. "Use their momentum against them." I look over at Bella, who is watching these fierce, life and death war games, a portent of the violence to come, a worried look on her face. Jacob seems to understand her worry, because he nudges her with his muzzle, she looks at him, wrapping her arm around his head, then pensively looks back out at the field.

"Some of you, are gonna get hurt. Some of you could get killed, because of me. It's gonna be a hundred times worse than this, right?" I hear her say, Jacob nuzzles her, causing her to smile, petting him as she lean into him.

"We're done for the day." Edward says, walking over to them, his expression is calm, but firm. Jacob eyes them, then rejoins his pack as they retreat into the woods.

"Darlin." I look up at Jasper, who appears at my side. "How much energy did you spend?" He asks worriedly.

"Not that much." I shake my head, smiling up at him. "Don't worry. Jennifer and I have a potion we'll be taking the next few days, it's going up our strength immensely." He sighs, carding his fingers through his hair, and nods. A few minutes later, the Jeep pulls away from the clearing carrying Carlisle, Esme, Jennifer, Garrett, Rosalie and Emmett, Bella and I sits on the hood of the Volvo as Jasper approaches kicking the mud from his shoes; brushing dirt off. Bella looks at him as if for the first time, smiling as he pauses before us to press his lips to my own, lovingly, before pulling away as I glance at Bella.

"Jasper… Are you sure, there's nothing else I can do to help?" She asks, causing Jasper to smile up at her.

"Your presence alone, your scent will distract the newborns. Their hunting instinct will take over, drive them crazy." Jasper answers.

"And, I can put a shield around you, keep you from any danger." I offer.

"Good." She nods firmly, I notice Edward give Jasper and I an angry look. "I'm glad. Hey. How do you know so much about this?" She asks, curiosity in her voice.

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings" I frown as he walks away, hoping to end the conversation then and there, but Bella jumps off the Volvo, following him, he pauses, sees her inquiring look, a beat passes between them. He slowly rolls up a sleeve, he shows her the scars that I know dot, not only his arms, but nearly his entire body.

"Those scars, they're like mine." She says, her tone is aghast as he nods, I hop down from the volvo as well, crossing over to them.

"Battle scars. All the training the Confederate Army gave me... ... was useless against the newborns. Still, I never lost a fight." He says.

"This happened during the Civil War?" Bella asks, tilting her head at him, and he nods, starting to walk, Bella walks apace with him.

"I was the youngest major in the Texas cavalry. All without having seen any real battle." Jasper launches into his story.

"Until?" Bella asks.

"Until I met a certain immortal, named Maria." His tone darkens, telling me that he's slipping into his past.

"I was riding back to Galveston…after evacuating a column of women and children. When I saw her…" He frowns. "I immediately offered her my aid." They stop walking, Jasper seems overwrought by the terrible memory, Bella moves to sit on one of the trees the boys had knocked over during the fight.

"Maria was creating an army?" She asks.

"They were very common in the South. And cost a brutal battles for territories." Jasper eases up a bit, looking at her. "Maria won them all. She was smart, careful. And she had me. I was the second in command. My abilities to control emotions served her well." He looks over to me, causing me to nod, walking towards them a bit. "I trained her newborns. An endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year. It was my job to dispose of them." His face contorts in pain, from the memory as I sit down on the lo, beside Bella. "I could feel everything they felt. I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way... Until I found Alice. Now she'd seen me coming, of course." He shakes his head.

""I told him that he had a future, full of love, with a stubborn girl." Alice says, winking at me as she joins our conversation, Pandora remains silent at her side, causing me to smile as I stand.

"I don't know what would've become of me, if I had never had met Alice, if she hadn't told me about Lily." Jasper explains. "Not that she didn't keep me waitin' long enough." He taunts as he wraps his arms around my waist, I smile at him, seeing his ghosts of his past swimming behind his eyes.

"You never have to be that again." I sooth him, pressing a kiss to his lips, and he smiles at me, before I turn to Bella, seeing Jasper's words echo in her head as she smiles at us. That night, Jasper and I lay in bed, my head on his chest, our fingers interlocked beside my head, his other hand resting on the small of my back, trailing up and down my bare back, before I smile up at him, leaning up on my free arm.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing." I shake my head, before biting my bottom lip. He brings his hand up from my back, pulling my lip free, and kisses me sweetly.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I want to get married." I state, causing his eyes to widen. "I've been thinking about it since you asked, and I _want_ to do it." I smile up at him.

"So, you're proposing this time?" He smirks at me.

"I guess." I shrug.

"You couldn't have waiting until we were dressed? He teases, causing heat to trail up my neck, to my cheeks. "I'm tease you darlin'." He presses his lips to my own. "But," He sits up, moving me off of him a bit, and my brow furrows. "I'm turning you down, this time." I frown as he shakes his head. "I just want to make sure you _really_ want to do it, and this isn't out of some fear of dying, during the battle." He cups my face. "Understand?" I nod as I look down, leaning into his touch.

"I love you." I state, causing him to smile.

"I love you, too." He answers, pulling me against him, I curl up against him, closing my eyes, and falling fast asleep, the next day, we meet up with Bella, Edward, and Jacob the center of the field where we're fighting.

"You aren't fighting?" Jacob asks Edward. "What, you pull a muscle or something?"

"He's doing it for me, okay?" Bella snaps, Jacob looks at her then to Edward, the shakes his head with disdain.

"Whatever, just tell me the plan." Jacob snaps, Jasper steps forward slightly.

"This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure the newborns with Bella's scent. It needs to end here." Jasper explains, glancing at me, my head ducks instantly as I look pointedly away, shame and embarrassment filling my cheeks.

"Edward and I are going on a campsite, up the mountain." Bella explains.

"Even if Edward carries her, they'll pick up her scent." I explain.

"Your stench however, is revolting." Edward barks.

" _Edward_." I hiss before Jacob can speak. "The newborns won't want to get near your smell, so we thought, your smell will cover Bella's scent."

"So, we thought you'd carry me to the campsite." Bella explains.

"Done." Jacob nods.

"This is not a good idea." Edward says, shaking his head, eyes unfocused as he reads Jacob's thoughts.

"Edward. They won't want to get anywhere near his... odor" Jasper pointed looks at Jacob, then looks back at his brother.

"Let's just try it." Bella says, Jacob scoops her up in his arms.

"Eau de wolf, comin' up." Jacob says.

"Run." Edward hisses, causing Jacob to roll his eyes, bolting into the trees with Bella, Jasper waits ten seconds, then starts to follow at human pace. Once he's out of earshot, Edward turns to me, his brow furrowed as I look up at him in confusion. "What's going on between you and Jasper?" His tone is gentle, causing me to look down, toeing the dirt with my boot, my hands in my pockets.

"I asked him to marry me, and he said no." I state, not bothering to look up. "He said he wants to make sure it's what I _want_ , and not out of fear of death during the battle." I look up at him. "I'm not afraid of death." I shake my head.

"But you are afraid of long term commitment." He answers, causing me to narrow my eyes, glaring at him. "It's not your fault. It's all of the foster homes you've been abandoned by. So, _do_ you honestly want to marry him?"

"I love him." I answer. "With all my heart. I'd give my life for him." I chew on my bottom lip. "I'd sell my soul to be with him forever, if I had to. I don't want him to hate me, and abandon me." Edward surprises me, setting a hand on my shoulder, and I look up at him.

"He loves you, too. You need to tell him these things, though. He'd not me." He quirks a smirk at that. "He can't read your mind, only you emotions."

Then, shouldn't he know how much I feel about him? He should know that I'm truthful with him, that I want to _marry_ him." I state, causing Edward to sigh nodding.

"He should, but it helps to hear it." He explains, dropping his hand as Jasper appears before us.

"All I picked up is wolf stench. No Bella. This plan will work." Jasper says, looking at me as I smile at him, causing him to smile happily too.

"Great." Edward says, though his tone tells that he's more annoyed, more that upset or happy.

"As long as it protects Bella." I remind him, he nods, and I look over at Jasper. "We need to talk." He frowns, then nods as he and I start toward the Jaguar, the two of us climb into it, and I shut my door as Jasper starts the car, back out of the field. As soon as we're a couple miles away, he pulls off to the side of the road, stopping the car to look at me, his hand going to my face.

"You are ashamed, and embarrassed, because I rejected the idea of marriage." Jasper states.

"Not anymore. Edward and I talked, but you need to understand Jasper, that I love _you_ , and _I_ am not going anywhere." I lean into his touch, covering his hand with my own. "For me, you're better than I deserve, and as good as I can get. I _want_ to marry you, because I'd rather die, than be without you." He flinches at that. "So, even if it's just getting our marriage license at the courthouse, and going to vegas, _I want that_." I explain. "Because, to me, _**that**_ says that _you_ aren't going anywhere."

"Alice would kill us, if we went to vegas." He jokes, causing me to groan, leaning away from his touch, and look out the window.

"I'm being serious, but you're making jokes!" I cry in annoyance.

"Darlin, I'm also being serious as well. Alice will kill us, if we go to vegas." My head snaps over at him, my eyes wide as he holds out a familiar box, the Tiffany Lucida diamond engagement ring, 2.56 carat E/VVS1 is still in it, as pretty as the day he first offered it to me. "So, darlin, if we're gonna do this right. Will you marry me?" He asks.

"Yes!" I cry as soon as the words leave his mouth, throwing myself into his arms as he lets out a chuckle, and press my lips to his, once we pull apart, he slips the ring from the box, putting it on my finger. I kiss him once more, curling against his side as he puts that car in drive, starting toward home, once again

 _ **Yay! Finally, they're engaged! Took me long enough, huh? Read! Review! Enjoy! ^-^**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**Short chapter, I'm going on hiatus for a bit, I have some writer's block**_

The moment Jasper and I enter the house, Alice is on me, Jennifer and Pandora are standing in the doorway, not too far behind, while my _fiancé_ rushes off with a smirk on his face, I vague register Emmett practically tackling him, while Edward watches with a smirk from the side, Bella wandering in from the living room. "Let me see it! Let me see it!" Alice chirps, fluttering around me in a blur, while I bite back a laugh.

"What's going on?" Bella asks.

"That's what we'd like to know." Jennifer answers, crossing her arms over her chest, Garrett is surprisingly not at her side, for once.

"The engagement ring!" Alice squawks, causing the other three girls to look at me in surprise. "I want to see it!"

"Me too!" Jennifer crows, scurrying over to crowd me, even Pandora rushes over, while Bella delicately picks her way towards the front door, the three of them tag teaming me, causing me to smile, and hold out my hand.

"Wow!" Pandora says in a surprised tone.

"He did good, didn't he?" Jennifer asks, caressing the diamonds with her thumb, before Alice squeals, clapping her hands excitedly, and Bella smiles up at me softly.

"Congratulations, Lilith, you guys deserve to be this happy." She ignores the pointed look I give her, seeing Edward's unfocused frown, before he and Jasper wander over together, Alice loops her arm through my own before Jasper can rescue me, and she drags me off into the living room, where she makes me flaunt my ring to Esme and Rosalie.

"So, I was thinking a June wedding." Alice says, causing my to look at her like she's insane. "I can get the planning done in a month!" She defends.

"No." I state, running my fingers through my hair as Alice looks at me in surprise, before narrowing her eyes at me.

"You are _not_ running off to Vegas to get married!" Alice barks.

"Alice, you'd go all out. I just want a small wedding." I explain, causing her to cross her arms, pouting at me. "Don't you dare." I hiss as I narrow my eyes at her.

"You are my sister, and you don't even love me enough to let me plan your wedding!" Alice howls in false tears, yet guilt eats at me.

"But, I-"

"I want to give you a dream wedding, and you won't let me!" Alice bawls, causing me to swallow thickly, looking at Jasper for help, he only shrugs, and Edward takes this time to rush Bella out the front door, while Carlisle and Emmett join us. "I want to plan your wedding!" Alice sobs, causing me to sigh, hanging my head defeatedly.

"Alice, I… fine!" I hiss, causing her to perk up instantly, hugging me as she hums happily. "But, I have stipulations!"

"You can pick out the bridesmaids, and you have control of the guest list. I will not hide the dress from you, and you can go barefoot." Alice answers, causing me to blink, before rolling my eyes in a _go figure you already know_ sort of way. "So, not June this year, what about June next year?" Alice asks, causing me to wrinkle my nose, before sighing.

"I want a rain wedding." I state, causing her eyes to light up. "So, I was thinking about a November wedding, but not this year- next year. I want to be nineteen." I glance at Jasper, who is leaning against the archway, arms crossed, smile on his lips, and his ocher eyes sparkling with happiness. "That way I am Jasper's age, when I am changed." Everyone in the room stiffens at that, causing me to frown.

"You _want_ to be changed?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. Jasper and I have talked about this. Though I physically am 18 forever, I can still die from human things, such as cancer, or being shot, or even really bad pneumonia." I glance at Jasper, who makes his way over to me. "It's not like I'll be giving anything up. My family are immortal, I can't have kids, and Bella will be immortal too." I glance over at Jennifer, who smiles at me, nodding supportively.

"I think it's a great idea!" Alice suddenly chirps.

"It's still something we can all discuss, it's not something I'm forcing you all to accept. If I change my mind later, Jasper won't be upset, and things will not have changed, but for now, this is something _I_ need you all to think about." I explain myself, causing the tension in the air to dissipate, before Rosalie leans forward, and smiles.

"So, a November rain wedding? I guess we'd better break out ponchos for everyone." She says, causing me to burst into laughter. Things would get better, I know that, and they know that, this battle is not one that we can lose, if we all work together, and that's what we are going to do.

* * *

Standing in the kitchen of Jasper and I's house, I am slicing up some tomatoes to throw into the spaghetti pot, Jennifer is flipping through a magazine in the living room, and Pandora is sitting in the windowsill, her magic sparkling above her hands. Rainn is playing a video game on the couch, while Grace (who agreed to come help us, while Peter and Charlotte are doing reconnaissance) is watching her with great interest. The other wolves are doing border patrol, while the other Cullens, minus Edward, and Garrett are out hunting to power up for the battle, Bella and Edward are at the house, while Pandora, Grace, and Rainn are here to protect myself and Jennifer as well, while our coven are training for the battle.

"So, I heard someone got engaged." Grace suddenly says, causing me to look up from stirring the spaghetti sauce together. She's looking at me like the cat that ate the canary, from across the room, causing me to look down as I blush, and Rainn sits up.

"Say what now?" Rainn asks, causing my blush deepen. "You and Jazzy?"

"It's… new." I answer, causing her to squeal, bouncing up and down on the couch, causing me to wince at her high pitched shriek, and she bounds over to me.

"Why did you call me? Why didn't you come see me? Where's the ring?" She bombards me with questions, causing me to wince, and stick my hand out, showing her the ring as she grasps my hand, narrowing her eyes sharply on the band. "Oooh! It's pretty." She beams up at me, and I let out a laugh.

"Isn't it?" I smile down at the pretty band around my finger, then smirk as I look up at Rainn. "So, when's Seth popping the question?" I taunt, causing Rainn to blush, spluttering as Grace, Jennifer, and I all burst into laughter, the red hybrid wanders over to the couch, sitting down as she crosses her arms over her chest, before spitting out a retort, aimed towards Jennifer.

"What about you, and you Gar-Bear?" Jennifer freezes, eyeing Rainn like she's insane.

"Garrett and I? We're at each other's throats, more than we are, just talking and getting along. We stick to each other's sides, because despite that, we feel protective of each other. It's mate bond. Jasper and Lily had it, before Lily even had her magic abilities." Jennifer suddenly jumps up, crossing to the spice cupboard, before holding out an all too familiar green vial to me, causing me to grimace. "Powering up for battle." She reminds me, pulling the cork to her own, and downing her own potion with a shudder, and her nose wrinkles.

"Bottoms up." I state, pulling the cork from my own vial, the scent of raspberries, toothpaste, and oranges with a hint of fish smell, hint my nose, causing my stomach to roll as I pinch my nose, tossing back the potion, can swallowing it all in one go, before I throw the vial in the garbage.

"At least you guys _get_ to fight- I'm on guard duty on the rez, trailing after Charlie and Billy." Rainn huffs, before leaning back in her seat to pout.

"You have an important role." I point out. "I'm merely casting shields in the background, and basically bait." I remind her, causing her to sit up.

"Yeah, I don't like that idea any more than Edward does with Bella wanting to be in the fight." Grace says.

"Cheer up, Chesh, at least you'll have my back." At my nickname, Grace smiles her cheshire smile, and crosses her legs, her bright purple combat boots dangling off the side of the window bench.

"You forget, I'm going to be absorbing as many powers as I can, Chip." Grace answers, her nickname causes my ears to tinge a bit pink.

"Chip?" Jennifer asks.

"She calls me Chesh, because I remind her of the Cheshire cat from Alice and Wonderland." Grace explains.

"She calls me Chip, because of my fascination with Beauty and the Beast, I seem to remind her of Chip." I explain, causing Rainn and Jennifer to both burst into laughter.

"Anyway, we should finish dinner." Jennifer says, going back to her spot.

"You mean _I_ should finish dinner." I retort with a snort, and Jennifer just smirks at me.

"Exactly."

"Anyway, after dinner, I'm going to bed. I'm _exhausted_." I state, causing Jennifer to frown.

"Are you sick?" She asks.

"No, just Alice has been keeping me up late with wedding plans." I answer.

"Alice." The three of them say in unison, for silence settles over us all, while I cook some noodles in a second pot, tossing some mushrooms into the spaghetti sauce.

"So, how far do you think Bella and Edward have gotten, yet?" Grace suddenly asks, causing me to drop the spoon in my hand in shock, glancing over at her as I lift the wooden spoon from the floor.

"What?!" I ask.

"Bella and her dad had a talk today, and I saw the look on Bella's face. _Oh_ , one of the powers I absorbed allows me to see the past. Anyway, Bella's totally going to be trying to bed Edward tonight, how far do you suppose they've gotten?" Grace explains.

"God, I do _not_ want to know that!" Jennifer cries, before Rainn's brow crinkles.

"Do you mean… _sex_?" She asks in confusion, causing me to look at her as Jennifer and Grace both laugh.

"What, you and Seth haven't done that yet?" Grace asks.

"What? No! I'm 15, not stupid!" Rainn answers, causing Grace to nod in understanding.

"Yes, that's what Grace was talking about." Jennifer answers. "Just how far have you and Seth gotten?"

"Uh… kissing?" She answers. "I mean, I sleep over sometimes- he sneaks me into his room at night, and we lay there, holding hands until we fall asleep." Rainn explains, causing me to smile softly.

"That's cute." I state, causing Grace to grimace at me words, while I roll my eyes, and look at Rainn. "Don't lose that cuteness. The innocence."

"Okay." Rainn answers, nodding her head.

"You and Jasper probably do the same thing!" Jennifer bites at me, teasingly, causing me to duck my head, blushing brightly as she looks at me with wide eyes. "You didn't!" She cries. "When?!"

"At the hotel… the night we stayed there together." I clear my throat. "A few times after."

"You little minx!" Grace laughs, causing my face to burn even more.

"Oh, like you're innocent!?" I laugh at her, causing Grace to look a bit sheepish.

"Casual sex is… different." Grace retorts, causing me to roll my eyes again. "It is! It's just… sex! You and Jasper don't have _sex_ , you make love- there is a difference."

"I-" Rainn jumps up, cutting me off as she covers her ears, cheeks bright red.

"Can we cut this out?! Change the channel! Something!" She cries, causing all of us to let out a laugh.

"Okay okay!" I agree. "Dinner's done." I state, once I'm done draining the noodles, and stirring them into the sauce, Rainn and Jennifer both hurry over, grabbing plates as I take mine, wandering over to Grace's side, sitting down to eat.

"I mean it though." Grace murmurs in my ear. "What you and Jasper have. What Jennifer and Garrett have. What Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Pandora, or Edward and Bella have. What Rainn and Seth have even, I would kill for. A reason to fight, a reason to live."

"Don't worry, Chesh. You'll find it, I promise." I nudge her. "And if not, you have me. I'll always be your friend." She smiles up at me.

"Thanks, Chip, you're a great friend." She wraps an arm around me, quickly giving me a side hug, before letting me eat. She offers to do the dishes as I wander upstairs, falling into Jasper and I's bed, once I've changed, once I've curled up in the egyptian cotton sheets, my last thoughts are _I have such good friends_ and _Maybe, one day, everyone can be happy again. Because, they deserve it_ before I fall fast asleep, falling in deeply, everything is soothing, and relaxing. The next morning, I wake up, rolling over to find out why.

"Morning darlin." Jasper greets, causing me to smile, stretching a bit.

"Good morning, my love." I murmur, causing Jasper to chuckle, pulling me to him, kissing me passionately, before we separate and I sit up, my fingers digging into the pattern of the quilt over top of me.

"Jennifer and Rainn are passed out in the guest room, Grace went for a walk, just to get out for a while." Jasper says, rubbing my back soothingly, pressing and kneading knots that I didn't even know that I had. "In a way, it's just you and I." He says, causing me to hum, looking over at him sleepily.

"How was the hunting?" I ask, causing him to chuckle.

"Filling. How was girl's night?" He responds.

"Fun." I answer, leaning back in his arms, just relaxing for a bit as the sun starts to rise in the sky, a comfortable silent hangs over us both, something neither of us feel the need to fill. He strokes my hair, lulling me into a have awakened state, soon the door opens with Alice twirling in, smile becoming sheepish as she stops at the foot of the bed, causing me to groan, rolling over to hide my face in Jasper's chest, for in Alice's had is the dreaded wedding planner binder. "Get her to go away. I want one day together, before the battle." I grumble, winding my arms around my _fiancé's_ neck, his own winding around my waist as he chuckles.

"I came to kidnap your lovely bride to be." Alice states, I can hear to too chirper tone in her voice.

"Nope." Jasper responds. "No kidnapping today. We have one last day, before we have to get ready for the battle, and my lovely _fiancée_ and I are spending it being lazy together."

"From what I've seen, you two wouldn't be lazy at all." Alice retorts sharply, causing me to look over at her.

"That's up to us, not you, now is it? We moved out for peace." I answer, causing her to sigh. "You didn't even knock."

"I'm sorry." Alice sighs again, before turning on her heel, flashing over to the door, and knocking, before ending up right back in her spot. "Better?"

"I'm still not getting out of this bed." I answer, causing her to groan, turning and walking out, shutting the door behind her, causing me to smile up at Jasper, pecking him swiftly on the lips, causing him to smirk, rolling us over so that I'm trapped beneath him, the two of us kissing passionately. A few hours later, Jasper sits in the living room in his boxers, while I'm in my silk bathrobe, in the kitchen, making myself some cocoa, which I pour in my mug, before wandering over to sit beside him, but he pulls me in his lap, and turns on a movie, pecking my neck softly, just over one of the stained spots on my neck. "You have a strange fascination with giving me hickies, you know." He smirk at me.

"Not everyone can see the ring on your finger." He answers softly, causing me to blush, and lean up to kiss him sweetly, before we settle back on the couch, watching the movie. _This is bliss_. I think to myself, smiling up at my _fiancé_ , and he looks down, smiling back at me. _This is, indeed, love_.

 _ **I've got a lot to say, so here it is. These books, this story, everything is only possible, because of you all. I would not have continued writing, if you hadn't wrote the reviews that inspired me to keep writing. I just want to thank you all, for your nice comments, and I'm sorry for those, who do not like this stories, or the ones that think it doesn't match up to your expectation. To be honest, these fanfictions on here that are twilight, even the ones deleted, are my first tries. I've never written twilight before this account existed, and I wish I had, it's a great series.**_

 _ **To be honest, I was in a dark place, when I was writing the first book, Breakaway. I was bullied in school, and it was getting harder to care about myself, or others, but the reviews, the love I've gotten from writing these books, every person who's even just read these books. You are all amazing, you pulled me up from the darkness, and you brought light back into my life. I've made a few friends with the people who read my series, and I'm hoping that these stories, will help others out there.**_

 _ **I guess, what I'm trying to say is... thank you all so much, for being so fantastic, and sticking with me, for reading my stories, and loving them. These books are all because of you guys. ^-^ So, please enjoy.**_


	14. Chapter 12

**_The battle scene wouldn't stop bugging me, sorry if it's not any good, I'm not good at action. Plus, a little surprise towards the very end, enjoy!_**

Standing in the clearing, my head tilted back as I inhale deeply, the scent of snow on the horizon, I turn to look at Jennifer, who nods to me, crossing to Garrett's side, he pauses his conversation with Carlisle, looking down as she reaches up, grabbing his face, and plants her lips against his, taking everyone else by surprise as she whirls around, crossing back to my side with a shy smile, and I nudge her playfully as Garrett remains frozen in his bent down form. Carlisle raises his eyebrow a his friend as the muddy eyed vampire straightens, looking at his friend in confusion, Carlisle merely shrugs, before Garrett is at Jennifer's side, grabbing her around the waist, and kisses her forcefully, causing Grace, Alice, Rosalie, Pandora, and I let out surprised gasps, that a mixed with laughter.

"Well then…" Jennifer gasps as the break apart, blinking rapidly. " _wow_."

"Right, you two have somethings to speak of." With that, I walk over to my _fiancé_ , who is tag teaming my tent with Emmett, hopping onto his back, his hands grasp my knees from habit, my arms winding around his shoulder as I place a kiss to his cheek, and he chuckles.

"You ready for this, darlin?" He asks, his voice is soft, and I smirk.

"More than you think. Looks like Jennifer and Garrett are too." At my words, he glances over at my sister, who is currently in a liplock with the Revolutionary soldier, causing my _fiancé_ to chuckle, a hint of surprise in his laugh, Emmett catcalls, causing Jennifer to flip him off, continuing to kiss her mate, who has pressed her against the tree, where they had been talking, out of the way, in hushed voices.

"You gonna be okay tonight?" Jasper asks softly, causing me to smile.

"It's a little snow, I'm fine. Besides, Alice promises that it won't stick." I hop off his back, Jasper turns to me, pulling me closer by my waist, causing me to smile up at him, softly. "Hey, stop worrying." I stroke his cheek, his eyes flutter as he leans into my touch, before he leans his forehead to my own.

"Force of habit, darlin. I don't like the idea of you being in this field, this fight, _at all_." He caresses my face, causing me nuzzle his hand.

"We've prepared for this." I remind him.

"Oh, would you two kiss already?!" Rosalie cries, causing heat to flood my face as I lean up on my tiptoes, and press a kiss to his lips, chaste, before we pull apart.

"Nobody here, is going to get hurt." I promise.

"I know. Hey," He kisses me softly, once more. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." He pulls back, turning to help an irritated Emmett with pitching my tent while I turn in time to find Sheryl, Jason, Mary and Melody enter the field, each carrying a bag of vials, and Jennifer is at my side, Grace and Rosalie are sparring, Garrett and Carlisle are continuing their conversation, as if it hadn't been interrupted, and Esme is setting up a small fire for her to cook dinner for myself, Jennifer, and the other members of our coven, Alice and Pandora are also sparring. Later that night, Jasper sits on guard, outside my tent, while Jennifer and I huddle together against the storm, attempting to get enough rest, and before dawn breaks, we're up in time for a breakfast of cocoa, jerky, and donuts, before my coven and I dose ourselves with the strengthening potions, and everyone prepares for the battle in silence, the wolves joining us quickly.

Standing in waiting, I hear it, the sound of bare feet on the wet grass, a newborn, it's stalking is gaunt, ready for a fight at the same time, a beat, then more footsteps from behind him, the whole newborn army blitzes out of the woods and into the field. Seeing the frenzy in their eyes, their rabid thirst as the follow the mingling scent of Bella's blood, and my presence in the field, but the trail ends here, causing them all to pause in confusion, watching us. One of the wolves bolts from the trees with lightning speed, tackling a newborn, the other newborns spin to find a lethal-looking wolf in a crouch beside his victim's body, the battle begins, my family and coven mates charge forward while I am behind, casting barriers and healing, in a support role.

The newborns rush Jasper but three of them go down, tackled by Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, Pandora, and Alice, out of nowhere, Sam, flanked by two other wolves, lunges into the fray, tearing newborns to pieces, the other wolves dive into the fray, and across the field, Emmett sprints full-bore into the fight, relishing the battle, Rosalie and Grace backing him the entire way. Charlotte and Peter appear at either of my sides, suddenly sending two newborns back, that had been bashing relentlessly against my shield, I notice Sheryl go down with a frantic scream, a newborn about to finish her off, but Jason is on the newborn, cutting it clean down the middle with a flaming sword. Garrett body slams a newborn from Jennifer, her neck blood as the newborn convulses, exploding from the inside out, and Garrett looks at his mate with a look of pride.

The wolves work as a pack, coordinated, deadly. Jasper controls the field – strategy and speed vs strength, Rosalie fights with icy calm, Grace laughing happily at each newborn she bats away. Alice uses precognition with Pandora at her side every step of the way, Esme and Carlisle fight side by side, Charlotte and Peter use each other as battering rams, bouncing off each other to tackle any newborn that gets too close, Sheryl and Jason cover each other, one or the other casting an occasional spell, and Mary and Melody never leave each other's sides as they work together with their smoke-summoned weapons. Garrett is never more than ten feet from Jennifer at all times, hacking and slashing through newborns, who are still strong as hell, and brutal, I nearly wince whenever one manages to shatter a barrier I've casted, and actually manages to get someone, which I manage to heal nearly instantly, before casting another barrier.

Jacob charges into the clearing, tackling a newborn off Jennifer, going for it's neck, then Sam and Jacob charge a newborn, each grabbing an arm in their mouths and rip the arms clean off, suddenly I see something that shocks me. Paul is surrounded by three newborns, Emmett charges in, suddenly coming to his aid, they share a look, before bounding off as I manage to turn towards Esme and Carlisle, who move in on one of the newborns, who is staying out of the fighting, looking frantic, the take a step toward her, and she backs away, frightened, causing the two older vampires to share a look, they relax their attack stance, trying to calm her, to talk to her. Alice darts from newborn to newborn, not even looking at them, knowing their next move. She sweeps their feet, keeping them off balance, confusing them, Pandora and Jasper are a step behind her, trying to provide cover, I notice a newborn take note of their protectiveness over Alice, it appears behind Jasper and bites his shoulder, Pandora covers Alice, who turns, flinging the newborn across the field, toward Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle, who turn to kill him, but I summon lightning, making the newborn combust before they move, and race toward my _fiancé,_ frantically tending to him.

"Darlin, get back to your spot." Jasper gasps in fear, I turn in time to cut a newborn's head clean off with my sword, before turning back to my _fiancé_ , and focus on his bite.

"I can take care of myself, too." I argue, he stiffens as soon as he looks behind me, I turn in time to Victoria, she searches the battlefield from the treeline, eyes narrowing as she lands on me, she abruptly turns away from the fight, and starts running, ice draws into my stomach as I realize that she's caught a scent, more specifically, she's caught _Edward's_ scent.

" _ **Lilith!**_ " I turn as someone screams my name, only for something to fly at me, tackling me as everything goes dark. Suddenly, my head thrums as I feel the unconsciousness slowly flowly away from me, a cool hand stroking my hair, then the scent of something sickly sweet and smoke, causing me to force my eyes open, discovering that my head is in Jennifer's lap, her clover eyes full of concern as I slowly sit up with a groan.

"What _happened?_ " I ask.

"You were tackled by a newborn, before he could do more than knock you out, Garrett and Emmett tag teamed him." Jennifer answers as I look around, a massive fire burns as the Cullens and the wolves hurriedly drag what's left of the newborns to it for the incineration. A purple-black smoke rises. "Sheryl and the other members of the coven, Charlotte, Grace, and Peter had to leave. The Volturi are on their way."

"Jasper?" I ask, my tone is worried, suddenly my _fiancé_ is at my side, grasping my chin, turning my face every which way, worry obvious as he looks for any bruises, or anything else.

"She's fine. I healed her." Jennifer reassures him, causing him to let out a breath of relief, helping me to my feet, his lips pressing to my own. Edward and Bella race out of the trees, bee-lining for Alice and the rest of the Cullens gathered near the fire, while Jennifer, Jasper, and I join as well.

"How long?" Edward inquires, causing Alice to focus.

"A few minutes, maybe ten." She answers,Bella scans the field for Jacob.

"They've timed their arrival well." Rosalie snarls in disgust.

"Probably hoping the newborns picked some of us off." Emmett snipes as I feel something akin to a rock, settling in my stomach.

"What's she doing here?" Edward practically snarls, looking at the newborn, that I notice is curled up beside the fire, whimpering in fear, Bella notices too.

"We offered her safe haven if she stopped fighting, she took it." Esme answers.

"She wasn't even fighting, in the first place." I point out, causing Edward to look confused, focusing on my thoughts to see the truth.

"The pack needs to leave. The Volturi won't honor our truce with the werewolves." Carlisle suddenly says.

"Where's Jacob?" Bella asks, her tone a bit frantic.

"There…" Edward answers, causing Bella to focus on the treeline, where Jacob emerges in wolf form, Bella sighs with enormous relief, he sees her as well, starts toward her, but suddenly he hears a vicious snarl coming from behind him in the woods, spins to see a light grey wolf, Leah, by her markings, cornering one last male newborn who was hiding. Leah charges, and everything is blur, suddenly Jacob leaps on the newborn, tacking him as they roll into the clearing, where Jacob bites off a piece of his face, but the newborn gets his arms around Jacob, crushing him as Bella and I rush forward a bit.

" _ **Jacob!**_ " We shout in unison, worry evident, the other wolves are instantly there, and pounce on the newborn, tearing it limb from the limb, I'm right beside Edward and Carlisle as we rush to Jacob's side, I find myself surprised as Jacob transforms back into a human, naked, grotesquely twisted and broken, barely able to breathe. Carlisle quickly examines him as he writhes in pain; Edward steadies him, gripping his hand.

"Jacob, hold on. Carlisle's gonna take care of you." Edward attempts to sooth him, Bella is frantic behind us.

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered." Carlisle is instantly in doctor mode, Jacob, in excruciating pain, squeezes Edward's hand, Bella drops to her knees beside Jacob, stroking his face in an attempt to soothe him.

"Jacob, I'm right here." She calls softly.

"There's nothing I can do. His body's accelerated healing is already kicking in." I say, my glowing golden hands hovering my friend, tears welling in my eyes, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Leah, now in human form race up.

"Jacob, you idiot! I had it." Leah spits out, but the look on her face is worried.

"Leah." Sam shakes his head.

"I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in. It's already starting." Carlisle looks at me, and I nod.

"We need to get him out of here. We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi." Edward's tone is frantic as I stand, looking at Sam, who nods.

"We'll take him back to Billy's." Sam answers, stepping forward with the others.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle answers.

"Hang in there, Jake. We got you." Bella whimpers, standing as Jacob cries out, the pack members lifting him, Bella agonizes as she watches them disappear into the woods, she and Edward exchange a look of shared concern.

"They're here!" Alice calls, we gather in the center of the field, converging around Bella, I notice that I am jostled into Jasper's arms nearest to them, Garrett and Jennifer standing on either side of the protective area. From out of the mist and the smoke emerge cloaked figures, by a guess, The Volturi, a small girl and behind her, a tall brunette that looks stronger than Emmett, a blonde man, and a smaller brunette that looks a bit like the young girl. The girl assess the scene, taking in Bella and myself, Jennifer and Garrett as well.

"It appears, you've done our work for us." The girl speaks up. "Impressive, I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude, intact."

"We were lucky." Carlisle answers, smoothly.

"I doubt that." The girl retorts, sharply.

"It appears, we missed an entertaining fight." The smaller brunette boy says.

"Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary." The girl answers, I can feel annoyance radiating off her.

"If you'd arrived a half hour ago, you would've fulfilled your purpose." Edward retorts sharply, causing her to look at him.

"Pity." Her tone is snide as she looks around, then notices the newborn cowering by the fire. "You missed one."

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Esme steps in.

"That wasn't yours to offer." The girl retorts.

"Actually, seeing as the attack was on _this_ coven, and not the Volturi, it **is** their's to offer." I answer, drawing the attention to me, the girl looks slightly shocked at my interruption.

"Who is this human?" She demands.

"I'm a witch, and as part of the magical community, that is not under your jurisdiction, I am immune to anything you are permitted for vampires." I answer.

"Also, according to the guidelines of the Grism magical laws, set by your masters in a diplomatic solution for peace, anything you do to harm us, gives our coven the right to kill you, and you're not allowed to retaliate, nor is any member of your clan." Jennifer steps in, causing the girl to scowl, then turn to the newborn.

"We need answers." She hisses, eyes narrowing on the girl. "Why did you come?" Before the newborn can answer, the girl seems to focus her power, sending the newborn's body arching in agony, the newborn screams in pain, and Bella flinches, Esme quickly steps up.

"They came to destroy us- to kill Bella." Esme answers for the newborn, the twisted girl ignores Esme, continuing the torture on the newborn.

"Who created you?" The girl demands, her tone is now cold.

"You don't need to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know." Esme protests as I clench my fist.

"I know." The blonde girl answers, a bit smugly, Carlisle puts a hand on Esme's shoulder, the newborn screaming briefly stops, and the twisted girl waits for an answer.

"I don't know. Riley wouldn't tell us, he said our thoughts weren't safe!" The newborn cries, suddenly she arches in agony, screaming again, I can see Esme about to say something.

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her." Edward butts in, suddenly the newborn's screams stop, the young blonde turns towards us with an unnervingly innocent smile, the other three Volturi are suddenly positioned behind Jane. I didn't even see them move, Bella plants herself firmly at Edward's side, the air is tense. This could turn bad, fast. Carlisle intercedes with great and purposeful calm.

"Edward. If the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would've stopped her. Isn't that right, Jane?" Carlisle glances at the blonde, Jane, who is silent for a long moment.

"Of course. Felix." The bulky brunette goes to move, when Esme steps in.

"She didn't know what she was doing. We'll take responsibility for her. Give her a chance." Esme practically begs.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to know she's still human." Jane nods towards Bella.

"The date is set." Bella snaps, while I glare at Jane, who is ever so slightly taken aback by Bella's confidence, her look lingers on Bella, I can see what she's trying to do, Edward stands ready to defend her, but Jane turns back to Felix.

"Take care of that, Felix. I'd like to go home." Jane retorts, Felix moves forward again, when Jennifer and I both step out of the formation of our family.

" _Prohibere!_ " Felix and Jane freeze, looking at us.

" **What?** " Jane asks, her tone annoyed.

" _Mea est!_ " Jennifer snarls, causing Jane to freeze, I can see her face fall. _That_ she understands.

"Y-You can't do that!" She objects.

"According to the guidelines, set by the Grisms magical law, _If the convicted has personally done no wrong to the witch who claims_ _ **Mea est**_ _, and is found innocent by one other coven member, then_ _ **Mea est**_ _is legal_." I quote, word of word, from my grimoire. "I also find that she was drawn into this unfairly, without being told anything, and so I validify _Mea est_." Jane's face drops as she sweeps her arm dramatically, it's obvious that she's angry as Felix backs away from the newborn.

"Until next time." Jane snipes, the Volturi quickly disappear, causing my family to celebrate as I walk over to the newborn, crouching down to look at her.

"What's your name?" I ask, she stares at me in awe.

"B-Bree." She stammers out.

"Well, Bree, you're under the protection of my sister and I now, meaning you're family. Do you think you can control your thirst around Bella from now on?" She nods as she slowly sits up, venom filling her tears.

"Th-Thank you." She sobs out, I glance over at Rosalie, who is watching with venom in her eyes.

"Rose." The blonde looks at me, scurrying over to kneel down. "Bree, this is Rose. She's a wonderful person, I think you're going to get along fabulously." I smile as I stand, walking over to Jasper, who lifts me in his arms, spinning me around, causing me to laugh, the two of us pressing our lips together in a loving kiss. "Hello, my love."

"Hi, darlin." He murmurs, setting me on the ground once more.

"Guess what." I tease.

"What?" He asks softly.

"I love you." I answer, causing him to chuckle softly.

"Well, guess what." He taunts.

"Hmm?" I tilt my head.

"I love you, too." He answers, kissing me again.

 _Things are definitely changing, now._

 _ **Ta-da! I decided to save Bree! She's going to go live with the Irish Coven, but I have plans for her later. ^-^ Please don't hate me too much, for changing the books so much. Please read, review, and enjoy!**_


	15. Chapter 13 - Epilogue

_**We're done! Last chapter for Eclipse- I will start on Breaking Dawn, sometime in the next week or so. I will be out of town in June, the day after my birthday, so I won't post until after that.**_

Standing outside the house, I lean into Jasper's arms, Bree, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Pandora, Esme, and Carlisle all stand on the porch, Bree is in backpacking clothes, a green jacket, khaki jeans, black hiking boots, a heavy black bag on her back, her wavy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Now, make sure your tell them who sent you, okay?" Rosalie asks.

"Yup, I understand Rose." Bree smiles, her blood red eyes are about as unsettling as Garrett's were, when he first moved in. Bree tried the Cullen way of life for a few weeks, but she ended up relapsing, feeling guilty, so Esme and Carlisle suggested she live with the Irish Coven.

"And make sure you call, as soon as you and Alice land, okay?" Rosalie insists as she readjusts Bree's bag, stalling as Bree lets out a laugh, and the rest of us follow.

"Yes, _mom_." Bree teases, causing Rosalie to playfully slap her arm, before drawing her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you." Rosalie murmurs, causing Bree's face to crumple in sadness as she hugs the blonde vampiress back.

"I'll miss you too. I'll miss you all." Bree answers, Rosalie lets the smaller vampiress go in time for the giant vampire to swoop in, picking Bree up, rocking her back and forth so that her legs sway from side to side.

"Don't forget to add me on Xbox, yeah?" Emmett growls, causing Bree to let out a nervous laugh, he drops her as she pats him on the arm.

"I won't. Who else will be able to kick your arse at Soul Calibur?" Bree taunts, causing Emmett to boom with laughter, the Esme steps up, hugging her, followed by Carlisle, and Jasper, finally it's me. "Thank you, so much, for giving me a chance to live."

"It's thanks to Jennifer and yourself, not me." I tease as we pull apart. "You were able to see right from wrong, despite your thirst, and because of that, Jennifer was able to save you."

"Still, thank you." Bree smiles up at me, and I nod softly.

"It's not problem. I hope you live to the fullest, and we cross paths again." With that, she and Alice bound down the steps, climbing into Alice's yellow porsche, driving away as we wave to them, I can feel a sorrow digging into me, as the porsche disappears from view, taking my new friend with it.

"You know we're doing the right thing." Jasper whispers in my ear.

"I know." I answer, causing him to smile down at me, pressing a kiss to my neck, while I lean back in his arms, relaxing in the cool breeze as the others go inside. "You know," I look up at him. "you asked for my hand, and I agreed, but you really should get a blessing." I tease.

"Oh? And how do you suppose I do that?" Jasper asks softly.

"A summoning." I answer, causing him to look at me in confusion as I turn, slipping from his arms, leading towards our house, he waits a moment, before following me. It's a game of cat and mouse, all the way home, which ends as soon as we get there, as I run inside, he follows as I climb to the highest level in the house, which has become my lab, and pull out my grimoire, setting in on the book stand, setting up the summoning circle. Jasper lurks in the door as the close my eyes, focusing as a wind whips through the room, out of nowhere, flickering all of the candles out, and when my eyes open again, my biological parents are stand in the dead center of the candles.

"Whoa." Jasper breathes, coming to my side.

"They can hear you." I whisper to him, causing him to chuckle, my parents watching us in surprise. "Hi mom. Hi dad." I wave at them, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Lily?" My mother breathes, she reaches for me, before drawing back with a sigh. "You're so big. Who's this young man?"

"Oh, this is my… _fiancé_." I bite my lip, looking down as my cheeks burn. "Jasper Whitlock."

"I see." My mother murmurs softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister and Missus Michaelson." Jasper tucks his hands behind his back, attempting to prevent himself from reaching out to shake their hands, a force of habit.

"Tell me, Mr. Whitlock, how old are you?" My father asks.

"Young enough to be with Lily, old enough to know it's what I want." Jasper smiles at me.

"And you love her?" My father asks.

"With all my heart, and soul." Jasper answers, look up at my father. "Sir." He adds.

"Seeing as you're standing here, you haven't gone running from her magic." My father quips, look at me as I wrinkle my nose at him. "You do know she'll never age, correct."

"Neither will I, sir." Jasper answers truthfully.

"Good good." My father doesn't question it. "I trust you could provide her with a healthy, and fine life?"

"Yes sir." Jasper nods.

"Alright. You have my blessing for your marriage." My father says, causing me to smile up at my _fiancé_ , who wraps his arm around my middle, holding me close, looking at me with love.

"We're so happy for you, darling." My mother murmurs, before they vanish, the summoning dying as Jasper lifts me into his arms, kissing me sweetly, before he sets me down, and I nuzzle my head against his chest.

"I love you." He murmurs.

"I love you too." I answer, taking his hand in my own, and we walk down the stairs, entering the living room, when I pause in thought, Jasper looks at me in concern.

"Darlin?" He asks.

"Do you think Carlisle would walk me down the aisle, in place of my dad?" I suddenly ask, causing him to smile at me.

"You you want to go ask?" He offers, causing me to nod rapidly.

"Yes!" He chuckles, leading me outside, down the steps, through the field, and back toward the house, once we get inside, Jasper walks over to talk to Emmett, and I head up to Carlisle's office, knocking softly on the door.

"Enter." He calls gently, I open the door, finding Esme and himself both in the office, Esme is dusting, while Carlisle reading. "Lily, can I do something for you?" He asks softly.

"Uh-huh." I bite my bottom lip, looking down for a moment. "Since both of my dads are kind of… indisposed…" I use the most delicate term I can think of. "And you're are like a dad to me, I was wondering if I might ask something of you."

"Of course, Lily, anything you need." Carlisle answers, placing his book down as I look up, swallowing thickly.

"When Jasper and I have our wedding, would you mind… w-walking me down the aisle?: I ask softly, knowing his vampire hearing can pick up on it. Esme looks tearful as she smiles at her husband, who sits in surprise, looking up at her, then look back at me.

"Of course, Lily. I'm honored!" He answers, causing me to let out a relieved breath, and the two of us smiling at each other. He nods, and he crosses over to me, wrapping me in a hug, which I return, just as softly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." We both pull back from the hug, and I smile tearfully. "Thank you both, for treating me like family, and taking me in, when I would've had nowhere else to go."

"Of course, Lily! We love you." Esme smiles, hugging me as I smile, wrapping her in a hug in return, happiness filling me.

"I love you guys too." I murmur softly, wandering out, back down the stairs, into my waiting _fiancé's_ waiting arms, he kisses me softly, and I know now, _things are going to be okay_ , _everything's going to be perfect_.

"I love you." Jasper murmurs.

"And I love you." This is my perfect ending, and hopefully, _nothing_ will ever ruin it.

 _ **Please, enjoy, and review. I'm happy that we're done on yet another adventure, but are preparing for another. ^-^ Please keep in touch with the series, and feel free to**_ _ **message**_ _ **me, with suggestions for the next book, or to vent, even just to chat. You are all fabulous people, and I look forward to hearing from you all.**_


	16. AN- New Book

_**The fourth book is out! It is calls Break!**_


End file.
